Tinta y Pluma
by Sher-is-reading
Summary: Fic de John y Sherlock. Un misterio llevará de nuevo a la peculiar pareja a sus andadas, mientras nuevos personajes intervienen para hacerles la vida un poco más... difícil. ¿Podrá Sherlock resolver el rompecabezas? ¿Qué hará John con tanta presión sentimental? -Basado en la historia creada por Moffat y Gatiss para la BBC, 'Sherlock'.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 **

Sonó el despertador y John levantó la mano para dejarla caer sobre el aparato. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar la hora. Era la cuarta vez que la alarma saltaba esa mañana, y también la cuarta vez que John la apagaba. Se arrebujó bajo la colcha, haciéndose todavía más un ovillo. Cuando estuvo a punto de volver a dormirse, oyó cómo crujía la puerta al abrirse. Unos pasos descalzos sobre el suelo. El muelle del colchón, cediendo bajo un peso nuevo.

John notó el aliento de Sherlock acariciarle la oreja.

—John… —le susurró —. John…

El médico gruñó por respuesta y empujó la cabeza bajo el almohadón.

—John, arriba —dijo Sherlock, alzando la voz.

Notó que tiraba de la colcha y lo dejaba expuesto al aire frío de la mañana. John se agazapó todavía más, como un gato, apretando los brazos alrededor de la barriga.

—N…ero… —musitó.

— ¿Qué?

—Que no quiero…

Sherlock suspiró con impaciencia. Coló una mano bajo la camiseta del pijama de su compañero y disfrutó cuando el médico se estremeció con su contacto. Tenía la piel cálida y se le erizó el vello por culpa de los dedos fríos de Sherlock.

—Venga, doctor… —murmuró mientras se inclinaba aún más sobre él.

John tenía la cara roja, pero no salió de su escondite bajo la almohada para no darle el gusto a Sherlock. Ni siquiera se movió.

— ¿Quieres que baje? —preguntó el detective, y estaba claro a qué se refería cuando deslizó los dedos hacia el ombligo de John.

— ¡Vale ya! —el médico dio un brinco y se alejó de él.

Sherlock se sentó, impasible, en el colchón y dejó las manos descansando sobre el regazo. Tenía los cabellos negros peinados desordenadamente y los ojos azules brillantes. John todavía notaba las legañas pegajosas y sabía que su pelo estaría totalmente de punta.

—Pues anoche no querías que parase —apuntó Sherlock, atusándose la camisa blanca.

John se puso más colorado aún y desvió la mirada.

—La próxima vez te diré que pares, así por lo menos podré dormir un poco… —replicó con la voz ronca.

Sherlock sonrió y se bajó de la cama. La rodeó y le besó la mejilla.

—Será mejor que te vistas —dijo, alejándose hacia la puerta —. Tenemos visita.

John frunció el ceño, pero le hizo caso. Se puso unos pantalones limpios y una camiseta con una frase ingeniosa del _Indomable Will Hunting_: «Eres un genio, Will, eso nadie lo niega. Nadie puede comprender lo que pasa en tu interior». A Sherlock le había gustado esa película, una de las pocas que John había conseguido que viera entera. Por su cumpleaños, John le había regalado esa camiseta que había mandado imprimir, pero Sherlock no se ponía nunca camisetas por lo que al final acabó siendo una prenda más de su vestuario.

Se lavó los dientes, repasando cada una de sus arrugas, asegurándose de que estaban todas. Se secó con una toalla beige, la suya, y después se alisó las puntas locas de su pelo rubio. Dejó el cepillo y suspiró. Seguramente habría un cliente charlando en ese momento con Sherlock y a él le apetecía bajar en pijama a la cocina de la señora Hudson y preparar un par de tostadas con mantequilla, huevos revueltos y café. Luego lo habría subido y habrían tomado el desayuno con la televisión de fondo. Y luego lo habrían hecho…

John se golpeó la mejilla con la palma de la mano. «Nada de pensamientos pervertidos, John… Es demasiado temprano», pensó. Salió al pasillo y se reunió con Sherlock y el invitado en el salón.

—Buenos días —saludó, y se quedó sorprendido de la visita.

Era una mujer joven, con el pelo cobrizo recogido en un moño; los cabellos ondulados se mezclaban con desorden y caían por la nuca. Se giró y sonrió al ver a John. Tras los cristales de las gafas en media luna, sus ojos verdosos brillaron con alegría. Era pecosa y con la cara redonda, pero los labios finos le daban un aspecto más maduro.

—Buenos días, doctor Watson —se levantó y le tendió una mano regordeta.

Repentinamente incómodo, John devolvió el saludo y apretó los carnosos dedos. No era fea, de hecho tenía un encanto del que pocas mujeres podían presumir, pero le sobraba maquillaje.

—Soy Kate Barnes, es un placer —en cuanto pronunció esas palabras, John supo que venía del otro lado del charco.

Las pulseras tintinearon en su muñeca cuando devolvió las manos a su sitio, sobre los reposabrazos de la silla. Sherlock estaba de pie, con el codo apoyado en la chimenea. John lo miró, buscando algún signo de complicidad, pero en su lugar se encontró con la mirada perdida de su amigo.

—Y… em… ¿A qué se debe su visita, señora Barnes? —preguntó John, sentándose frente a ella.

—Oh, por favor, soy señorita Barnes. Aunque eso suena todavía peor… ¿Qué tal si me llama Kate? Kathy, para los amigos —se colocó un mechón suelto tras la oreja y masticó el chicle con disimulo —. He venido a la dirección que mi jefe me indicó: 221 B de la calle Baker. Es aquí, ¿no?

—Sí… —John se volvió para echar un vistazo a su amigo. Seguía en el mismo sitio, callado, quieto —. ¿Es por un caso?

—Oh, no, no, no. Tengo la suerte de vivir una vida muy normal. Creo que por el momento no necesito los servicios del señor Holmes —soltó una risita agradable.

—Ah, en ese caso, ¿es una urgencia médica?

—Aquí donde me ve, tengo una salud de hierro —dijo con orgullo —. No, doctor Watson, lo que me ha traído hasta aquí son motivos de trabajo. Concretamente, una propuesta para un proyecto creativo que, por supuesto, no entorpecería de ninguna manera su vida diaria.

—Ha dicho que la envía su jefe. ¿Podría saber de quién se trata?

—Lo siento, me pidió que no lo dijera. Pero no se preocupe, es de total confianza.

John asintió sin convicción y se levantó lentamente.

—Si me disculpa, señorita Barnes-

—Kathy.

—…Kathy, voy a preparar un poco de té. ¿Leche, azúcar? —preguntó, acercándose a Sherlock.

— ¿Podría ser un café, mejor? Con leche, por favor —sonrió y puso las manos sobre el regazo.

—Sherlock, ayúdame —le dijo John, tirándole de la camisa.

Y el detective lo siguió, pero no cambió su expresión. El doctor estaba acostumbrado a sus ausencias mentales, pero ahora necesitaba que le explicara todo aquello.

—Eh, Sherlock, ¿crees que…?

—Mycroft.

—Mycroft —repitió John, asintiendo —. Sí, cómo no lo he visto. Lleva su firma. ¿Le has sacado lo que quería mientras me vestía?

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza y se pasó el dedo índice por el labio superior, pensativo.

—No, pero piensa, John. ¿En qué puede trabajar una mujer como la señorita Barnes?

John se asomó con disimulo por la puerta y comprobó que la invitada seguía en su sitio. Estaba enfrascada en su móvil, seguramente tendría muchos asuntos que atender, o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba.

—No sé, con esas pintas tan llamativas… ¿Periodista de algún canal de televisión? O de algún magazine rosa…

—La clave está en las uñas.

— ¿Las uñas? —John frunció el ceño, pero intentó atisbarlas sin que la invitada se diera cuenta.

—Sí, John. Fíjate. Son cortas, pero no parece que se las muerda porque el corte es redondo y estético.

El médico se acercó a la encimera y rellenó la tetera de agua para ponerla sobre el fogón. El café estaba en la encimera, pero John era demasiado bajo para llegar hasta él.

— ¿Y qué si se las corta?

—Que no le pega con su aspecto. Demasiado maquillada, ropa de colores estridentes y de última moda, y muchos complementos. Trae —se interrumpió, colocándose tras John y alcanzando la caja de café.

John lo notó apretarse innecesariamente contra su espalda y se ruborizó.

—Vale, ¿y eso nos dice mucho de su profesión? —preguntó el médico, sacando tres tazas limpias del lavavajillas.

—A pesar de su apariencia moderna, lo único que no casa con su atuendo son las uñas. Si te fijas, las puntas de los dedos están planas.

John suspiró. Cuando el agua empezó a hervir, la vertió sobre las tazas y removió el contenido. El color marrón del café acompañaba al olor cremoso que desprendía.

—O sea, que utiliza una máquina de escribir o un ordenador con frecuencia —seguía hablando Sherlock —, aunque por la época en la que estamos y visto el móvil que usa, me decantaría por un portátil. ¿Y qué trabajo podría llevarla hasta aquí con esas condiciones?

—Sherlock, me acabo de levantar. Y aunque no fuera así, ya sabes que me cuesta seguir el hilo de tus pensamientos —masculló John, colocando las tazas en una bandeja.

«De hecho, no conozco a nadie que pueda seguirlos», pensó, y después sacó de la nevera un cartón de leche.

— ¡Es periodista, John! Pero no de las que salen entrevistando en el canal de noticias a los ancianos de Dulwich Village. Es americana y no parece llevar aquí mucho tiempo (de lo contrario, no habría dudado con la dirección), así que Mycroft la ha traído a Londres con un propósito exclusivo que tiene que ver con nosotros. A una periodista… ¡No! ¡Ya lo tengo! —dio una palmada y sonrió mirando al techo.

John removió con una cucharilla la taza que había rellenado con leche. Escuchaba por educación porque el misterio se resolvería una vez entraran de nuevo en la habitación, pero a Sherlock no podía parar su mente cuando ésta entraba en una órbita de pensamientos detectivescos.

—Es escritora. Claro, tiene mucho más sentido —declaró, cruzándose de brazos.

Antes de que John pudiera pedirle que llevase las galletas para acompañar, el detective se escabulló hacia el salón. Refunfuñando, el médico se acercó al armarito y sacó una caja de galletas HobNobs. Al llegar al salón, encontró a Kathy charlando con Sherlock.

Dejó la bandeja en la mesa y se sentó de nuevo frente a la invitada.

—…Pero no crea, señor Holmes, que no me ha impresionado esa forma que tiene de ver los pequeños detalles que a los demás mortales se nos pasan desapercibidos —estaba diciendo la mujer.

John le colocó la taza frente a ella y abrió el paquete de galletes. Un fuerte olor a avena se esparció por la habitación.

—Ah, John, tenía razón —dijo Sherlock, acercándose por detrás y dándole una palmada en el hombro —. La señorita Barnes es escritora y publica para la editorial Random House. Viene de Nueva York, pero eso ya lo sabíamos, ¿verdad?

El médico sonrió y agarró su taza con ambas manos. Ese momento era el favorito de Sherlock, presumir ante un público nuevo de su maravilloso don.

— ¿Y qué trae a una escritora americana a la casa de un famoso detective inglés? —preguntó John, sin atreverse a probar el humeante brebaje.

A pesar de lo caliente que estaba el líquido, Kathy ya se había tomado la mitad. «Americanos», pensó John, sorbiendo con cuidado.

—Es elemental, John. Ha venido a escribir sobre nosotros, ¿verdad? —saltó el detective, ignorando la taza que reposaba en su sitio.

—Ajá. Más concretamente —agarró una galleta y la mordisqueó —, quisiera plasmar sobre el papel sus aventuras para que todo el mundo pudiera conocerlas. Y cuando digo todo el mundo, me refiero a todo el planeta. Ya saben, un éxito de ventas con miles de traducciones y de ediciones especiales —levantó la mano grácilmente y engulló el resto de la galleta.

—Pero yo ya hago un blog… ¿Lo ha leído? —preguntó John, rompiendo el dulce por la mitad y mojándolo en el café.

—Ah, sí, pero doctor Watson, hace falta profesionalidad en el estilo de escritura, además de los miles de detalles que olvida plasmar. No se ofenda —añadió rápidamente.

—No me ofendo, señori… emm… Kathy, pero entienda que me sorprenda que My… My… mi esfuerzo —se corrigió —se vuelva inútil.

— ¿Sabe qué? La mejor manera de que ustedes saquen todo su potencial y puedan dedicarse enteramente a su investigación es que yo les haga el trabajo restante. En este caso, sería simplemente transcribir todos sus casos en un plano más… atractivo para el público en general —se explicó, limpiándose las comisuras con una servilleta.

Sherlock se adelantó al médico.

—Aceptamos gustosamente.

— ¿Ah, sí? —preguntó John, sorprendido.

—Sí, por supuesto.

No quería saber qué se le había pasado por la mente a Sherlock, pero decidió seguirle el juego. Miró a Kathy y se encogió de hombros. La americana irradiaba alegría. Dio un par de palmadas y se ensartó en una serie de cuestiones legales y puntos que subrayar en el acuerdo.

—….para que sea más cómodo, así que me alojaré en la habitación que su casera me ofreció ayer —decía Kathy.

— ¿Ayer? ¿Ya sabía que aceptaríamos? —preguntó John, volviendo en sí.

—Bueno, yo no estaba segura, pero mi jefe sí, así que no me quedó otra que actuar. Así soy yo —añadió, retorciéndose el mechón que le caía a un lado de la cara.

Después de firmar los contratos pertinentes, la señorita Barnes se despidió de ellos para poder organizar sus maletas e instalarse en su nuevo apartamento. El camión de mudanzas no llegaría hasta esa tarde.

— ¿Pero cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse? —exclamó John, una vez la vivaracha americana hubo desaparecido de la estancia.

—Quién sabe… Ah, qué asco de café. ¿Preparo un té? —Sherlock cogió la bandeja y la llevó a la cocina. John lo siguió.

Mientras el detective vaciaba las tazas en el fregadero, su compañero permaneció en el umbral con los brazos en jarras y la mirada desafiante.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué has aceptado tan alegremente?

Sherlock se enderezó al notar el tono brusco de su voz.

— ¿Y por qué no?

— ¿Que por qué…? ¡Sherlock! Has invitado a una extraña a que se inmiscuya en nuestra vida y que además escriba sobre ella. ¿Y te parece bien? ¿Te parece…?

Sherlock se acercó a él y le plantó un beso para callarlo. John no lo correspondió, pero dejó que la furia se disipase poco a poco.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que así te expones a la gente? Tú, que siempre has querido mantener a la prensa lejos de ti, vas y aceptas esto…

—John, te olvidas de quién es el jefe de la señorita Barnes. Mycroft no lo haría si no estuviera pensando en algo. ¿Qué? Lo ignoro, pero será divertido entrar en este juego…

Sherlock se alejó un paso y contempló la camiseta. Sonrió al leer la cita estampada en letras blancas sobre negro.

—Y… ¿qué pasa con nosotros? ¿Y si…? —John notó cómo las mejillas se calentaban progresivamente.

—Bueno, algún día habrá que decirlo, ¿no crees?

—Pero… Yo no quiero hacerlo público de esa manera —contrapuso, cruzándose de brazos —. Nunca cuentas con mi opinión. Otras veces lo puedo entender, pero esto me concierne y creo que si tengo algo que objetar, te conviene escucharme al menos.

—John, ¿de qué tienes miedo? —le preguntó Sherlock, acariciándole el brazo.

El médico no pudo sostenerle la mirada y decidió esbozar una mueca de disgusto.

—De muchas cosas. Desde lo del Reichenback… —de repente le sobrevinieron las lágrimas.

Sherlock lo vio y se apresuró a abrazarle. Al principio John se resistió, pero finalmente lo rodeó y apretó contra sí. Le vino el olor almidonado de su champú, el mismo que usaba John algunas veces, cuando compartían la ducha. Pasó los dedos por la ancha espalda de Sherlock y notó cómo se tensaban los músculos del detective bajo la camisa.

John no pudo soportar la repentina angustia y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas y mancharan el hombro de la camisa.

—Eh, ¿estás llorando? —Sherlock lo cogió de los hombros y lo separó para poder verle la cara.

—No… —murmuró John entre sollozos.

Sherlock sonrió y le secó la cara con el dorso de la mano.

—John, aquello fue necesario para mantenerte a salvo. ¿Hubieses preferido que jamás hubiera vuelto contigo? Además, lo que tenemos ahora es…

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes tú tantas cosas de relaciones humanas? —se quejó John, sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Sólo te digo lo que siento cuando estoy contigo.

El médico lo miró bajo las pestañas y dibujó una media sonrisa. ¿Cómo lo hacía para engatusarlo de esa manera? En ese momento pensó que sería una buena experiencia tener a la escritora todo el día encima de ellos, seguramente se hartaría pronto. Tendrían que reducir las sesiones de intimidad para la noche, aunque antes no eran menos discretos.

Sherlock lo acunó entre sus brazos y le besó la sien.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que hará Mycroft con ese libro? —le preguntó John, apoyado en su hombro.

—No. Bueno, una idea, sí. Pero nada concluyente. Tú no te preocupes, sea lo que sea, viniendo de Mycroft no hay de qué preocuparse.

—Le dio información privada sobre ti a tu peor enemigo cuyo principal plan era acabar contigo. ¿Te parece que no deba preocuparme?

Sherlock rió y después le acarició el pelo.

—Qué poco confías en mi reputación de detective.

—Oh, sí, perdón, que estamos hablando del famoso Sherlock Holmes —John sonreía mientras exageraba el acento.

Sherlock no respondió, pero en su cabeza ya había empezado a desplegar los hilos. Sólo faltaba unirlos entre sí.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. Lo continuaré publicando si veo que más de uno se interesa, hahaha :)

Un saludo,

Sher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

—No, la verdad es que no —decía John al auricular —. Puede que sean semanas, meses, y ojalá que no llegue al año, pero sí que va a estar una temporada con nosotros. No te recomiendo que vengas… Harry… No, ya lo sé. No, escucha, no pretendo mantenerte alejada… ¡Y yo qué sabía que iba a venir! Harry, la cuestión es… ¿Harry? ¿Harriet? ¿Hola? Joder… —John colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia la señora Hudson, que fingía leer atentamente el _Daily Express_ cuando en realidad estaba pegando la oreja a su conversación.

—Gracias por dejarme usar su teléfono, señora Hudson —dijo John, apresurándose a salir.

—Oh, de nada. ¿Queréis que os suba unas galletas que he hecho? Están riquísimas, son de chocolate y nueces —añadió, divertida.

Bajo aquella expresión de inocencia, John sabía que se ocultaba una señora entrometida que, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, le fastidiaba más de una velada romántica. «Pero tú de eso poco vas a tener, con la señorita Barnes revoloteando por ahí…», se lamentó en su fuero interno.

—Últimamente está decidida a cebarnos, ¿eh, señora Hudson? —dijo John sin humor —. Primero las magdalenas, luego las rosquillas de vino y ahora las galletas de nueces.

Sabía perfectamente por qué la casera subía y bajaba constantemente: Kathy. Quería salir imperiosamente en ese libro, o eso era lo que había parecido una vez que la presentaron ante la escritora. Desde entonces la señora Hudson no había vuelto a aparecer en batín o sin maquillar. Siempre se emperifollaba antes de salir al recibidor y saludarlos o incluso simplemente para subirles restos de cena.

—John, me preocupo por vosotros —dijo la casera, llevándose una mano al corazón en un gesto cínico —. Mira a Sherlock… Está demasiado delgado. Además, vuestra visita debe sentirse como en casa. ¿Y qué hay menos casero que unas galletas de nueces recién horneadas?

El médico suspiró y se despidió de ella. Subió las escaleras y fue a abrir la puerta, pero el pomo giró antes de que pudiera tocarlo. Tras un chirrido, las bisagras cedieron.

—Oh, doctor Watson —era Lestrade, con su gabardina y su pelo cenizo alborotado —. Buenas tardes —saludó, y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras antes de que John terminara de balbucir el saludo propio.

Entró en el salón y se encontró a Sherlock en bata y con los pies apoyados en la mesa, las palmas juntas y los dedos índices rozando sus labios. Su pose de pensar. Decidió no molestarle, ya le preguntaría más tarde por la visita de Lestrade.

Caminó hacia la cocina y se encontró a Kathy sentada en una silla y escribiendo a la velocidad del rayo sobre una libreta de cuadros. El bolígrafo volaba por el papel y las líneas se dibujaban prácticamente solas. Cuando se percató de su presencia, levantó el redondo rostro y lo saludó con una sonrisa.

—Doctor Watson —murmuró en voz tan baja que a John le costó entenderla.

Se acercó y se sentó en otra silla.

— ¿Por qué habla así, Kathy? —respondió, bajando igualmente el volumen.

—Oh, no quiero molestar al señor Holmes mientras reza. Vengo de una familia muy creyente y siempre me han enseñado a respetar las oraciones de cada uno —dijo, muy seria.

John tuvo que aguantar la risa. Apretó los labios y asintió lentamente. Aprovechó que Kathy se inclinaba de nuevo sobre su libreta para reír en silencio. Cuando se le pasó, echó un vistazo a los papeles llenos de garabatos que inundaban la mesa de la cocina.

— ¿Todo esto es suyo? —preguntó en el mismo tono.

Sin levantar la vista de su tarea, la escritora asintió. Ese día llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola alta, de manera que las ondas de los mechones caían hasta la espalda con naturalidad. Después de una semana conviviendo con ellos, se había acostumbrado a sus estridentes combinaciones de ropa y maquillaje. El día anterior había aparecido con una camiseta naranja ajustada donde, en letras brillantes, se podía leer: «Nací sexy, moriré sexy». Usaba ese tipo de ropa del que Sherlock y él se habrían mofado de haberlo visto en los escaparates, sólo que a ella le sentaba muy bien.

—Sí, mis apuntes —respondió de pronto, abarcando con los ojos toda la mesa —. Esta noche cuando vuelva a mi habitación lo pasaré todo al portátil. ¿Sabe que puedo llegar a estar cinco horas nada más que transcribiendo las conversaciones? No sé dónde voy a poner tanto material… Igual al final tengo que recortar y todo.

—Sí, a propósito del final —dijo John, apoyando el codo en la mesa y el mentón en los nudillos —, ¿va a haber alguno? Y no me diga que será cuando uno de los dos muera… o los dos, porque estoy seguro de que tanto usted como yo no aguantaremos tanto tiempo la compañía del otro.

Kathy se irguió en la silla y lo miró con las cejas arqueadas. Tenía una expresión de autosuficiencia, la misma que ponía Harry cuando él le argumentaba que las faldas excesivamente cortas no le sentaban bien. Inmediatamente, se sintió incómodo.

—No es que no aprecie su compañía, señorita Barnes-

—Kathy.

—…Kathy, pero comprenderá que es un poco… em… difícil de llevar —intentó explicar, tanteando las palabras delicadamente —. No es una situación usual, ya sabe.

—Oh, doctor Watson, conmigo no hace falta que se ande con rodeos —dijo, y sonrió mostrando una bonita y blanca dentadura —. Sé que está incómodo, pero se acostumbrará. No soy ningún lobo ni nada de eso. Me portaré bien, ya lo verá.

John frunció el ceño.

— ¿Pero cuántos años tiene usted? Quiero decir… Acaba de salir de la universidad, ¿verdad?

Kathy rió con aquella risa tan dulce.

—Me halaga, doctor. De hecho, salí de la universidad hará ya cinco años —apuntó, moviendo el bolígrafo rosa fucsia a modo de énfasis.

John estaba realmente sorprendido. ¿Sería el look de adolescente moderna lo que la haría más joven? Tenía entendido (y comprobado) que las mujeres maduras que se vestían como crías acababan dando una imagen espantosa. La señorita Barnes sería la excepción.

—Vaya…

— ¿Habéis terminado de hablar? —preguntó la voz de Sherlock desde el salón.

Kathy se giró hacia él y se levantó, dejando a la vista la camisa morada con estampados brillantes y la falda de flores de colores.

—Discúlpeme, señor Holmes, no pretendía molestarle mientras rezaba.

— ¿Eh? —Sherlock se había acercado a la puerta de la cocina, colocándose el abrigo.

John sonrió.

—Es igual, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó el médico.

Sherlock apretó el nudo de la bufanda y lo miró con diversión.

— ¿Tú qué crees? Acabo de despachar a Lestrade y he estado en mi Palacio Mental un buen rato. ¿Te haces a la idea? Vamos, John.

El médico lo siguió un poco molesto de que lo hubiese dejado en evidencia delante de la señorita Barnes. Hasta la fecha, todos los casos que se habían presentado eran minucias que a penas le habían durado unos minutos resolver. John pensó que tal vez esto sería más gordo. A juzgar por la expresión seria de su amigo, intuyó que el nivel de dificultad era por fin de su agrado.

Mientras bajaban la escalera, se volvió al oír los tacones de la señorita Barnes tras ellos.

— ¿Usted también viene? —preguntó John, agarrándola para que no se cayera rodando.

— Por supuesto —dijo ella, casi indignada —. Soy su apéndice, doctor.

Él alzó una ceja , decidido a no replicarle que los apéndices suelen ser extirpados, y después cerró la cremallera del abrigo. Kathy agarró el suyo, uno de lana verde con capucha y cierres tipo trenca de color marrón. Sacaron los paraguas del paragüero común y salieron al aire frío de Londres.

No llovía, pero el cielo encapotado amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento. John paró un taxi, pero Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

—No, iremos andando —dijo, caminando con paso rápido.

Kathy y él lo siguieron y tuvieron que acelerar para evitar perderlo de vista. Bajaban por la calle, en silencio y con el vaho saliendo de sus bocas.

— ¿Tiene alguna idea de a dónde vamos? —le preguntó John a la escritora —. Usted escribe todo lo que ve, ¿no?

—Bueno, eso intento. Y no, no tengo ni idea —repuso, frotando las manos para entrar en calor —. Sé que estuvo hablando con el inspector ese… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Siempre se me olvida…

—Lestrade.

—Eso, Lestrade. Y le dijo algo sobre un asesinato, un tal Angel, en un restaurante italiano.

— ¿Angelo?

—Sí, Angelo.

John se dio cuenta de pronto de que se refería al amigo de Sherlock, el gerente del restaurante italiano de la calle Northumberland.

— ¿Sherlock? ¿Estás bien? —John caminó hasta ponerse a la altura del detective.

Su amigo no parecía enfadado ni disgustado, simplemente absorto en sus pensamientos.

—Sherlock… —dijo John en un tono más confidente.

— ¿Eh? —el detective se volvió hacia él, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo —. Ah, sí, es una lástima.

El médico asintió y miró al frente. Tras ellos, Kathy iba taconeando distraída, mirando las calles de Londres con curiosidad. Antes de cruzar Marylebone Road, giraron a la izquierda y se internaron en la boca del metro. Compraron los tickets y esperaron a que el tren de la línea Bakerloo apareciera.

— ¿Sabe, doctor? En Nueva York suelo coger el metro para ir a la oficina. No es muy diferente al suyo… ¿Cómo lo llaman? Ah, sí, "tubo" —dijo la escritora, acompañando sus palabras de una risita.

—Nunca he estado en Nueva York, debe ser agobiante con toda esa gente agolpándose en las puertas del metro.

—No, usted se refiere a Tokio. Eso sí que es agobiante —replicó ella, agitando levemente la mano, restándole importancia.

— ¿Ha estado en Tokio?

—Sí, una vez. Son todos tan civilizados… pero bajas al metro y la gente se vuelve salvaje. Te aprietan contra el mogollón para poder caber en el tren —explicó —. No había visto semejante comportamiento desde el concierto de _Aerosmith_ de 2002… _Just Push Play_, ¿lo conoce? —preguntó Kathy, sonriendo.

John frunció el ceño y negó. Aquella mujer podía irse por las ramas y no darse ni cuenta. En ese momento, el tren en dirección Elephant & Castle hizo su entrada. Las puertas se abrieron y se internaron en el vagón. Diez minutos más tarde (y después de una larga explicación de cómo había sido el concierto de aquel tour de _Aerosmith_, cortesía de Kathy Barnes) se apearon en Charing Cross.

—… Y lo mejor de todo fue cuando Steven se acercó a todos nosotros, nos puso el micro y dejó que fuésemos sus fans los que cantaran —iba diciendo Kathy, entonando seguidamente unos versos de la canción —. Aquello sí que fue una noche mágica.

John la miraba con el ceño medio fruncido, medio relajado. No sabía cómo decirle que no le interesaba lo más mínimo, pero dadas las circunstancias, y visto que Sherlock no parecía estar ahí con ellos, la dejó hablar largo y tendido.

Al llegar a la calle Northumberland, distinguieron los cordones policiales y a los agentes haciendo guardia para que ningún peatón cotilla se quedara a contemplar la escena. Un hombre con gabardina salió del restaurante y, al verlos llegar, los saludó con la mano.

—El inspector Lestrade —le dijo a Kathy.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Lo he visto antes, cuando ha subido al apartamento.

— ¿Y qué dijo exactamente? —preguntó John, que cada vez estaba más nervioso por ver la escena del crimen.

—No me acuerdo.

— ¿Ah, no? Me asusta pensar en lo que vaya a escribir después…

—Estaba muy concentrada tomando notas —repuso Kathy con aire ofendido—. Me acuerdo de muy pocas cosas.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo pretende acabar el libro con tan mala memoria?

— ¡Pues por eso tomo notas!

— ¿Y piensa transcribir todas las conversaciones? Algún día se cansará.

—Utilizo una grabadora, doctor Watson. Pero deje de preocuparse por mis métodos. Soy bastante capaz de organizarme yo solita.

Sherlock se había adelantado, dejándolos rezagados. Lestrade se acercó a su vez, cruzando el cordón policial de color amarillo.

—Un corte en la yugular. Moriría desangra-… —se detuvo cuando vio a Kathy llegar a la altura del detective —. Disculpe, señorita…

—Kate, Kate Barnes.

—…señorita Barnes. Está prohibida la entrada a civiles.

— ¿Y ellos qué son? —inquirió, molesta por la frialdad con que Lestrade se refería a ella.

—Son un caso especial —replicó.

—Pues yo también —contrapuso.

Lestrade frunció el ceño y puso los brazos en jarras, dispuesto a enzarzarse en una conversación subidita de tono. Sin que el policía se diera cuenta, Sherlock pasó bajo la cinta y se internó en el local. Por un momento, John estuvo tentado de seguirlo y dejar atrás a la escritora, pero la conciencia le pudo.

—Lestrade, viene con nosotros. No es periodista y no tocará nada, se lo aseguro —dijo, agarrando a Kathy del brazo y tirando de ella para pasar bajo el cordón.

El policía se quedó con la palabra en la boca, pero en vez de detenerlos, resopló y los siguió.

«Pasen y vean. Scotland Yard los invita a presenciar una escena del crimen auténtica y fresca», pensó para sus adentros. «Este Sherlock… No sé en qué estará pensando, pero un día de estos le pienso pedir explicaciones».

Dentro del restaurante hacía mucho calor. La calefacción debió de estar encendida a toda potencia durante el día porque John tuvo que quitarse el abrigo en cuanto puso un pie en el local.

—Madre mía, esto es una sauna —dijo Kathy a sus espaldas.

Sin embargo, un olor a carne descompuesta empezaba a llegarles desde la puerta del fondo. Sherlock acababa de cruzar esa puerta cuando Anderson detuvo a Kathy y John.

—Eh, nada de civiles —dijo secamente —. Si de mí dependiera, el friki no podría ni husmear por los alrededores, pero son órdenes de Lestrade así que… Pero vosotros dos no podéis pasar. Lo siento, John.

Se volvió, con su traje de plástico crujiendo con cada movimiento, y se internó en la habitación clave. Lestrade apareció y les ofreció pasar.

—El agente antipático ha dicho que no podemos pasar —dijo Kathy.

—Olvide a Anderson. Si está aquí es porque andamos escasos de personal —explicó Lestrade.

Dentro hacía más frío. Era una oficina de tamaño reducido, por lo que los cinco cabían difícilmente. En el suelo, el cadáver de Angelo descansaba desparramado y con los brazos en cruz. La sangre se había coagulado entorno a la herida, pero todavía caía algún que otro borbotón pegajoso. Bajo el cuello se extendía un gran charco rojo, casi negro, y John tuvo que apretarse contra la pared para no pisarlo. A su lado, Kathy soltó un gritito agudo y se agarró por instinto al brazo de John.

—Santo Dios… —murmuró.

No hizo falta girarse para saber que se estaba santiguando. Sherlock, por su parte, se había inclinado sobre el cadáver y examinaba con atención cada detalle. Anderson frunció el ceño y fue a ordenarles que se fueran, pero Lestrade hizo un aspaviento con la mano, señal decisiva para que dejaran caer el asunto.

—Está muerto —dijo Kathy, que no salía de su asombro.

—Muy aguda —replicó Anderson, que no era capaz de mirarla del cabreo que llevaba encima.

—Lo encontraron hace un par de horas. Fue Bill, el camarero —explicó Lestrade, leyendo sus notas —. Dice, y cito textualmente, que «me extrañó que Angelo no saliera del despacho a atender los pedidos».

Sherlock levantó los ojos del cadáver al inspector.

— ¿Qué hora era cuando notaron su ausencia? —preguntó.

—Las 17:30, más o menos.

John se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Habló con alguien antes de eso? ¿Recibió alguna visita?

—Ese es el problema. El local estaba abarrotado de gente; nadie se fijó.

Anderson se frotó la mandíbula antes de replicar.

—Ya, de todos modos este tipo tiene antecedentes. Estuvo en la cárcel antes de que lo acusaran de aquel triple asesinato…

—Acusarais —interrumpió Sherlock, poniéndose en pie.

—Lo que sea. Y después también estuvo en prisión por el allanamiento de morada. Tendría muchos enemigos, o por lo menos gente que le quería ver muerto.

—Muy agudo, Anderson —dijo Sherlock, imitando el tono superficial que el agente había utilizado antes con Kathy —. Dado que está muerto y claramente ha sido un asesinato, te felicito por tu presteza deductiva.

Anderson le lanzó una mueca de odio y después salió de la habitación refunfuñando. John se sintió más cómodo ahora que estaban sin él.

—En cualquier caso, Anderson tiene razón —dijo Lestrade —. Salvando la obviedad, Angelo no era un tipo que se diga "inocente". Le he pedido a Donovan que me pase su expediente con los antecedentes; quizá haya algo interesante en todo eso.

Sherlock seguía con el ceño fruncido.

—El que lo hizo sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Entró en la habitación con sigilo —dijo, apuntando con un dedo la puerta —. Se desplazó rápidamente, se colocó tras Angelo y —fue moviendo el dedo, haciendo el recorrido— ¡zas! —lo pasó por su garganta, como si se estuviera degollando.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Lestrade, guardando sus notas en el bolsillo de la gabardina.

—Oh, sí. Mírale —dijo el detective, señalando el cadáver orondo —. Angelo debía pesar por lo menos cien kilos, ¿crees que una persona de su misma condición habría pasado desapercibida al entrar en el local? No —se respondió a sí mismo —, por lo tanto era alguien muy normal. Y dado que pudo matarle sin llamar la atención, entró a hurtadillas y a Angelo no le dio tiempo a gritar. Le cortó el cuello y se largó. Será un hombre (o una mujer, aún es pronto para especificar el género) de altura media, peso más bien ligero y de apariencia estética muy banal. Mirad la salpicadura —continuó, dirigiendo su dedo a la pared contra la cual se apoyaba la mesa —. Es larga y continua. Angelo no se giró en ningún momento y no han podido recolocar el cadáver… Este sitio es demasiado pequeño. Así que quien lo hiciera tenía muy claro que debía ser discreto y eficaz.

Kathy parecía emocionada, sin embargo, por mucho maquillaje que se hubiese puesto, la palidez de su rostro reflejaba lo incómoda que se sentía ante un cadáver.

—Bien, entonces voy a darles el perfil a mis agentes. Esto será pan comido: varón (o hembra) de estatura media, complexión delgada y apariencia sobria.

—Pues yo diría que te faltan muchos datos para completar el perfil —dijo Sherlock, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sarcasmo, Sherlock. Sarcasmo —repuso Lestrade con tono cansado antes de salir del cuartito.

John aprovechó para distanciarse del charco y alejarse un poco del cadáver. Kathy lo siguió, como un cachorrito sigue a su madre los primeros días. A John empezaba a molestarle, pero comprendía que estuviera asustada al ver la escena del crimen.

— ¿Un ajuste de cuentas? —preguntó el médico.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—Podría ser, pero no creo que tenga relación con el dinero. Ya has visto lo abarrotado que estaba el local y si no fuera porque Angelo siempre nos guarda… guardaba una mesa, muchas veces habría sido imposible comer aquí —explicó, sin apartar los ojos del cuerpo.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó John.

—No lo sé, aún es pronto para sacar conclusiones.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me da mala espina, John. Todo esto —recalcó, abarcando la habitación con los brazos —. Hace años que frecuento el local y nunca he notado en Angelo el más mínimo problema. Estrés, sí, tal vez, pero nada más serio que pudiera desembocar en su muerte…

Kathy parecía incómoda.

—Creo… Creo que esto es un mensaje, John —dijo finalmente el detective, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

— ¿Para quién? —preguntó el médico, pero intuyó la respuesta.

Sherlock lo miró y comprendió que había acertado.

Alguien sabía que Sherlock frecuentaba el restaurante. Alguien sabía que Angelo y él se llevaban bien. Alguien sabía que el detective se presentaría allí si le ocurriera algo al gerente.

Alguien sabía cómo llamar la atención de Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo :)

¡Gracias por los reviews! Me animan mucho a seguir la historia :D

Espero que os guste y nos vemos en el tercero~

Un saludo :)

**Sher**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 **

John caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Habían pasado dos días desde el hallazgo del cuerpo de Angelo y seguían sin respuestas. Sherlock estaba más insoportable que nunca. Se subía al dormitorio de John y cerraba con llave. No salía salvo que tuviera que utilizar el baño.

A John le inquietaba que pasara demasiado tiempo solo en allí arriba. Le subía la comida y recogía más tarde la bandeja intacta. Kathy seguía por ahí, escribiendo y transcribiendo sus notas, pasando a limpio todo aquello. John estaba muy preocupado. No sólo por la actitud de Sherlock, sino también por lo que había significado el asesinato de Angelo.

Tras la muerte de Moriarty y la supuesta muerte de Sherlock, John consideró seriamente mudarse de aquel lugar. Baker Street era ahora un punto de referencia para todos los que tuvieran cuentas pendientes con Sherlock Holmes, pero claro, allá donde fuera el detective le precedería su fama y volverían a lo mismo. No, el problema no era el apartamento, sino Sherlock.

John sabía muy bien que jamás podría pedirle a Sherlock que dejara su trabajo. Es más, tampoco quería que lo dejase, simplemente que no se metiera en tantos embrollos.

—En fin… —dijo, resoplando —. Me voy a la clínica.

Se acercó al perchero y cogió su abrigo negro. El de Sherlock descansaba al lado, balanceándose tras el contacto de su mano. Kathy irguió la cabeza.

—Muy bien, le acompaño —decidió la escritora, levantándose ágilmente y recogiendo por encima sus apuntes.

—No, no me acompaña. Es más, se va a quedar aquí por si Sherlock bajase. Tenga —le tendió un billete de diez libras —. Pida algo de comer si quiere. Llegaré sobre las tres.

Pero la señorita Barnes no cogió el dinero. Le sonrió y se ajustó la montura de las gafas al tabique.

—Buen intento, doctor, pero me temo que debo seguirle a usted dado que el señor Holmes parece indispuesto —se encogió de hombros y se acercó a coger su trenca.

—De ninguna manera. ¿Conoce usted la confidencialidad médico-paciente? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Mire, doctor, no pienso meterme dentro de su consulta. Simplemente estaré allí, en la sala de espera (¿tiene sala de espera?) tomándome un café.

— ¿Y no puede tomarse un café aquí?

—Sabe que le voy a seguir igualmente —repuso Kathy, cruzándose de brazos —, así que no me lo haga más difícil.

Refunfuñando, John se alejó escaleras abajo, intentando no caer en la tentación de golpearla y dejarla inconsciente.

—Dame paciencia —le dijo al aire en un murmullo.

Sherlock seguía sin entender qué podía estar pasando. La escena del crimen se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, como si se hubiera montado en una noria que jamás se detenía. Llevaba ya dos parches de nicotina esa mañana, y la mañana anterior habían sido cuatro. Le tentaba mucho abrir la ventana y fumarse un cigarrillo de los que escondía en la habitación de John (en la cómoda), pero el olor habría delatado a su amigo y no estaba como para aguantar más quebraderos de cabeza.

Oyó el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse. Esperó unos segundos y cuando decidió que podía salir, se encaminó hacia el salón. Por suerte, la señorita Barnes también se había marchado. Se apresuró a coger el móvil y marcó el número de Mycroft.

Su hermano no le había contestado a ningún mensaje y tampoco respondía a los de John, así que no le quedó otra que llamarlo.

Dos toques.

—Estoy en una reunión, más vale que sea importante —fue lo primero que dijo Mycroft.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú. He estado curioseando por la página de la Random House y me ha sorprendido bastante el perfil de la señorita Barnes —esperó que su hermano replicara, pero no lo hizo, así que continuó —. ¿Una cuenta cuentos, Mycroft? ¿En serio? ¿Tan poco valen mis hazañas detectivescas para que le encargues a una escritora de cuentos infantiles que los redacte?

Al otro lado de la línea, Mycroft suspiró.

—No subestimes sus capacidades de escritura. Tiene un don excepcional. ¿Has leído su último libro?

—No; pero dime, Mycroft, estoy intrigado por tu repentino interés.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Mi hermanito, el maravilloso Sherlock Holmes, no es capaz de deducir por qué la he contratado? —para disgusto de Sherlock y satisfacción de Mycroft, no hubo respuesta —. Ja ja, bueno, entonces lo dejaremos en incógnita. Tengo que colgar, que pases un buen día.

Sherlock se quedó unos segundos más con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía la sangre hirviéndole por dentro. Arrojó el móvil al sofá y después se agarró el pelo con ambas manos.

— ¡Será…!

Se paseó por la habitación y de pronto se detuvo. Miró a través de la ventana y una idea le pasó por la mente. ¿Y si…?

Una suposición que había llegado a aflorar días atrás se impuso, aclarando muchas incógnitas. ¿Haría bien en contárselo a John? Quizá de momento no… En cualquier caso, habría que esperar. Una espera que, tal vez, diera unos resultados dolorosos.

Sherlock oyó que le rugían las tripas. Se había olvidado de comer. Caminó hacia la cocina, sopesando si aún quedaría algo de pastel de carne.

John llegó a la clínica y desvió la vista cuando la secretaria lo vio entrar estrepitosamente. Kathy, tras él, zarandeó el paraguas y lo dejó en el paragüero. Saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y siguió al doctor dentro de la consulta. La secretaria, Vicky, la miró asombrada, pero como John no se quejó, decidió dejarlos solos un momento.

—Vale, ahora se va a sentar en la sala de espera y me dejará ver a mis pacientes tranquilamente, ¿entendido? —dijo John, colgando el abrigo y girándose bruscamente hacia ella.

Kathy frunció los labios, finos como eran, y asintió quejicosa.

—Le diré una cosa, doctor Watson —añadió antes de salir —. Mi jefe me avisó de que no sería un tipo fácil con el que lidiar, que más que el señor Holmes, con el que tendría que andarme con ojo era con usted. A veces pienso que se preocupa en exceso…

A John le habría gustado replicarle que no tenía ni idea, que ella no sabía lo que había sido vivir durante meses creyendo que él, Sherlock, había muerto. Que ya no estaba. Sacudió la cabeza y se puso la bata. Llamó al primer paciente y se sentó en el sillón.

A las tres menos diez, el último de los pacientes se despidió de Vicky y abandonó la clínica. La secretaria tardó en recoger sus cosas lo que John en salir del despacho. En la sala, Kathy leía por cuarta vez un ejemplar del Healthy. Parecía aburrida.

Salieron de la clínica y se despidieron de la secretaria, la cual le echó un último vistazo a ambos, como si insinuara algo.

—Páselo bien con la señorita Barnes, doctor Watson —dijo Vicky al marcharse.

John frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué le ha dicho exactamente a mi secretaria para que ahora piense cosas que no debe?

Kathy sonrió y se sonrojó levemente.

—Yo no le he dicho nada —levantó las manos a la altura de la cabeza—. De verdad, ha sido ella la que ha estado preguntando. Yo me he limitado a responder.

John sacudió la cabeza. Otro problema más con el que lidiar.

— ¿Ha comido? —le preguntó, y la escritora negó —. Bien, no creo que Sherlock esté de humor y yo me muero de hambre, así que vayamos a algún sitio… Oh, mierda, le iba a sugerir el italiano de Angelo. ¿Pero qué me pasa?

Kathy se terminó de abrochar la trenca y le pasó una mano por el brazo. Aquel gesto, claramente para animarle, le produjo cierto rechazo. No se había planteado que igual la escritora estuviera echándole los tejos… La miró por el rabillo del ojo, pero ella se puso a hablar, como siempre, y decidió comportarse como si no lo hubiese pensado.

—Me apetece McDonald's, ¿a usted no? —sugirió, mirando al cielo gris de Londres —. Echo de menos mi país… Quizá con una hamburguesa doble y unos aros de cebolla se me pase la nostalgia.

John se encogió de hombros. Como médico, le producía espanto ir a un sitio de comida rápida, pero dada la serie de acontecimientos la salud le empezaba a traer sin cuidado. Tomaron un taxi en esa misma calle.

—A Baker Street, a la altura de Bickenhall Street, por favor —dijo John, haciéndole sitio a Kathy en el vehículo.

— ¿Hay un McDonald's en la misma calle donde estamos viviendo? —preguntó Kathy, asombrada.

—Sí. Tan lejos de su patria, pero tan cerca, ¿eh?

—No se mofe, a mí me da mucha pena acordarme de mi país y pensar que puede que no vuelva en mucho tiempo —dijo la escritora con amargura.

John giró la cabeza hacia la ventana para que la señorita Barnes no pudiera ver su expresión de sufrimiento. ¿Mucho tiempo? «No, por favor…»

—Doctor, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta un tanto personal?

Resignado, John se volvió.

—Sí, supongo…

—Usted y el señor Holmes son pareja, ¿no?

En ese momento la costumbre pudo contra la verdad y se ruborizó mientras negaba efusivamente.

— ¡No diga tonterías! Sh-Sherlock y yo somos compañeros… Compañeros de piso, quiero decir. N-Nada de pareja, ni nada de eso… —repetía las sílabas involuntariamente porque el corazón le martilleaba con fuerza.

Se sentía culpable por haber mentido, pero la sola idea de confesar su orientación sexual… En realidad, no le habían dejado de gustar las mujeres. Aún las encontraba atractivas, y alguna vez había pensado en acostarse con una, pero lo que sentía por Sherlock iba más allá del contacto físico, más allá del deseo carnal.

—Vale, vale —dijo Kathy, medio sonriendo —. No se ponga así, es que me dio la impresión el primer día que los vi.

« ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Qué hicimos para que se notara? », gritaba el fuero interno de John.

—Siento si le he ofendido —añadió Kathy en un tono más normal —. No pretendía… inmiscuirme en donde no me llama.

—Tiene gracia. Se planta en nuestro piso un buen día diciendo que va a escribir nuestras "aventuras" —recalcó la palabra haciendo las comillas con los dedos —y que no puede dejarnos solos en ningún momento porque TODO debe quedar plasmado. ¿Y ahora dice que no quiere inmiscuirse? No me haga reír…

La expresión de Kathy le hizo ver que se había pasado. Ya no sonreía y tras las gafas sus ojos brillaban como si fuera a llorar. John pensó que estaba tomándole el pelo, pero al cruzar la vista con el taxista desde el espejo retrovisor vio que éste desaprobaba su actitud frunciendo el ceño y meneando la cabeza.

—Agh, lo siento, señorita… emm… —cogió aire y lo echó lentamente —. Lamento mi comportamiento, Kathy.

Kathy se enjugó una lágrima con la manga de la trenca. Ese día se había pintado los ojos con una sombra azul metálico y las pestañas estaban bañadas en rímel, pero afortunadamente todo quedó en su sitio a pesar del breve llanto. Los cabellos rojizos estaban agarrados por dos colas bajas a ambos lados de la cara y le otorgaba una expresión juvenil.

—No, tiene razón, doctor… Podría haber rechazado el empleo, pero creí que sería una buena oportunidad de desengancharme de los cuentos infantiles —John sacó un pañuelo de papel del bolsillo y se lo tendió.

El taxi se detuvo, pagó y bajaron. Hacía mucho frío. El médico se abrazó para protegerse del viento. Anduvieron hasta llegar al McDonald's. Pidieron y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana. John miró su hamburguesa de aspecto apetecible y pensó en el documental que echaron una vez sobre el origen de esa carne. El estómago le rugía así que se encogió de hombros y la mordió.

Kathy engullía las patatas de dos en dos y con aire abstraído. Se le había pasado el lloriqueo, pero le había dejado las mejillas rosadas y los ojos hinchados. Parecía más que nunca una muñeca, con los mofletes redondos y pecosos.

—Así que escribe usted cuentos infantiles para la Random House, ¿eh? —dijo John, intentando romper el hielo.

—Pensé que el señor Holmes y usted lo habrían indagado.

—Seguramente él lo hizo. Yo soy más olvidadizo en ese aspecto. ¿Algún libro suyo que me recomiende?

Aunque intentaba ser amable, Kathy no parecía tener ganas de conversar sobre su vida en los Estados Unidos.

—Doctor Watson, ¿sabe lo que le vendría bien al señor Holmes? —preguntó a su vez, ignorando a John.

Él negó con la cabeza y cogió una larga patata crujiente.

—Un buen polvo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Habla en serio? —se puso rojo y trató de mostrar indiferencia.

Masticó la patata hasta que se hizo puré en la boca.

—Claro, piénselo. Se liberaría de tanta tensión si echara un casquete… o dos —Kathy se rió y sorbió de la pajita de su bebida.

John se sorprendió de su lenguaje, pero al verla alegre de nuevo decidió seguirle la corriente. Asintió forzando una sonrisa.

—Un buen polvo, ¿eh? —repitió en voz baja.

Igual no podía ayudar a Sherlock con el caso, pero a "destensarle" sí.

Aquella noche, y después de haber encontrado a Sherlock en un duermevela junto a la lata de galletas de anís que Molly les había regalado esas Navidades, John puso el televisor con la esperanza de ver una buena película extranjera, echar de ese modo a Kathy y poder "ayudar" a Sherlock en su relajación.

La escritora se había quitado los tacones y correteaba de un lado a otro con sus folios y su móvil echando humo. A esa hora sus jefes de la Random House estarían en la sobremesa de alguna comida, iniciarían la conferencia y Kathy se refugiaría en una burbuja durante una hora más o menos.

Sherlock se acercó a su sillón arrastrando los pies descalzos (John le había quitado los zapatos), desplomándose en él.

— ¿Qué ves? —le preguntó, aguantando un bostezo.

—No lo sé. Creo que van a poner una película de Bollywood en el Horror Channel.

Sherlock se frotó un ojo mientras que con el otro lo miraba sin comprender.

— ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las películas de miedo indias?

—Desde que sé que a Kathy no. En cuanto se dé cuenta, se irá a su casa y nos dejará intimidad. ¡Por fin! —John se frotó las manos, caracterizándose burdamente como un personaje malévolo de dibujos animados.

El parloteo de la americana llegaba desde la cocina. Sherlock no entendía a qué venía todo aquello, pero prefería no pensar en ello. Ya había tenido suficiente quebradero de cabeza aquella tarde.

—Veo que no te cae muy bien —dijo el detective, apoyando los pies en el borde del sillón, con las rodillas rozándole el mentón.

—Bueno… —John no quería negarlo vehemente, pero tampoco sentía que fuera de su agrado —. Es… Resulta pesada, ¿no crees? Todo el día ahí, poniendo la oreja en cada cosa que decimos… ¿Sabes lo que me ha preguntado hoy? —Sherlock lo miró indiferentemente —. Que si éramos pareja, ¿te lo puedes creer? —el médico soltó una risa floja y devolvió su atención al televisor.

Sin embargo Sherlock frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y qué le respondiste? —inquirió al cabo de unos segundos sin apartar los ojos de él.

— ¿Eh? Ah, pues… Que no, obviamente —dijo en tono bajo.

La expresión de Sherlock era un mapa. Parecía bastante molesto, con los ojos azules entornados y los labios apretados entre sí. John intentó no mantenerle la mirada.

—Ya —soltó finalmente Sherlock —. Obviamente.

El detective se levantó, cruzó la estancia y cerró de un portazo una vez llegó a su habitación. John oyó el cerrojo interno y supo que esa noche no habría sexo. «Como que ni voy a dormir ahí…», musitó para sí.

Se quedó un instante mirando la pantalla sin ver nada. Sabía que había herido a Sherlock, pero no podía evitar negar una y otra vez de cara a la gente su verdadero interés sexual. Solía repetirse a sí mismo que lo haría ese día, que se levantaría, saldría a la calle y gritaría: ¡me gustan los hombres!, pero en lugar de eso se encogía de hombros y se refugiaba bajo los brazos de Sherlock, allá donde nadie podía molestarlos.

—Soy un cobarde —dijo al fin, con las lágrimas a punto de salir rodando.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó la voz preocupada de Kathy.

No se había dado cuenta de que la escritora había terminado su conferencia (más pronto de lo previsto) y se había sentado a su lado, engullendo unas palomitas de microondas.

— ¿Doctor Watson? —él la miró por el rabillo del ojo sin dejar de suspirar —. Oh, doctor Watson, ¿se puede saber qué le pasa?

—Usted no lo puede entender, señorita Barnes. He estado en una guerra, he visto caer a mis compañeros. Me hirieron en el hombro y anhelé la sangre durante meses… Pero soy incapaz de ordenar mis sentimientos, de hacer frente a algo tan sencillo como el amor. Soy un cobarde, me paso la vida huyendo.

Kathy dejó el bol en el regazo.

—John, ¿alguna vez se ha preguntado por qué sentimos el miedo? Con lo sabia que es la naturaleza, ¿por qué nos hizo tan imperfectos? —lo miraba a los ojos, con sus gafas de concha nuevas y los cabellos alborotados (por primera vez) en un moño.

John se encogió de hombros.

—Pues porque de otra forma no apreciaríamos el valor de las cosas. Si no sufriéramos de vez en cuando, no podríamos echar de menos a alguien, anhelar algo o simplemente soñar con alguna experiencia. Usted no es ningún cobarde —añadió, ladeando la cabeza —, usted es un ser humano. Tarde o temprano será capaz de hacer frente a esos miedos y entonces surgirán otros, pero mientras tanto no pierda la fe en sí mismo.

John sintió algo parecido a una paz interna que se removía en sus entrañas, luchando contra el sentimiento de culpa y las ganas de ir al cuarto de Sherlock, aporrear la puerta y tumbarlo contra el colchón. Frunció el ceño pero sonrió.

—Puede que tenga razón.

—Todos somos cobardes en algún momento, John. De otra forma, no consideraríamos la valentía como una virtud —dijo Kathy, sonriendo con ternura.

—Sabe usted mucho de estas cosas —John la miró y sonrió.

La escritora dejó el bol en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos con su alegría habitual.

—Sabe que fui a la universidad, pero jamás me llegó a preguntar en qué carrera me gradué —dijo, sonriente —. Psicología.

Se levantó y recogió sus tacones.

— ¿Se marcha? —preguntó John, haciendo ademán de levantarse.

—Sí, estoy algo cansada —se puso la trenca y se despidió. Cerró la puerta, pero al cabo de unos segundos la volvió a abrir, asomándose por un resquicio —. Ah, John.

Él se giró hacia ella.

—La guerra no nos hace valientes o cobardes. La guerra solo es una estrategia política. Usted es el único que puede determinar si es valiente o no. Sólo usted.

—Gracias —dijo John, y lo dijo con sinceridad.

—Buenas noches, doctor.

—Buenas noches.

Cerró la puerta y oyó sus tacones descendiendo la escalera y perdiéndose tras el portón. El silencio sólo se vio afectado por el murmullo de los actores desde la televisión. John suspiró. Apagó la pantalla y se dirigió al cuarto de Sherlock. Iba a tocar con los nudillos, pero decidió comprobar primero si la puerta seguía cerrada. Agarró el pomo y éste cedió bajo su contacto. John sonrió. Se acercó a la cama y vio a Sherlock durmiendo con la ropa de calle todavía puesta.

Se inclinó sobre el bordillo del colchón y le quitó un mechón de la cara, colocándolo tras la oreja.

—Lo siento… Perdóname —susurró —. A veces se me olvida que en la relación no estoy solo yo… Es cosa de dos.

Sherlock no se movió, seguía dormido. John lo desnudó y le puso la colcha por encima. Después de haberse puesto el pijama, se tumbó a su lado y lo abrazó suavemente.

—Te prometo que no voy a huir más —siguió musitando —. Nunca…

Se quedó dormido. Sherlock abrió entonces los ojos lentamente. Había estado escuchando la conversación que habían tenido John y Kathy. Había subestimado a esa escritora. Era una buena persona, aunque tuviera esa extraña costumbre de vestir estrambóticamente.

Giró el cuerpo con lentitud para no despertar a John. Lo observó dormir con la boca entreabierta y la respiración acompasada.

—Soy yo quien lo siente, John —susurró —. Soy un mal novio, después de todo.

Le besó la frente y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Y se durmió, feliz.

Lestrade iba ya por su segundo café aquella mañana. En cualquier caso, seguía bostezando ruidosamente en su despacho. Menos mal que nadie podía oírlo. Se pellizcó el tabique de la nariz y chasqueó la lengua. Odiaba tener que madrugar para rellenar informes y sellar documentos oficiales. Estaba cansado de la rutina burocrática, pero más todavía de que no pudieran avanzar en el caso Angelo.

Donovan le había entregado los antecedentes del gerente, pero no había nada destacable más allá de lo conocido. Rencillas con alguna banda callejera durante la adolescencia y detención por posesión de artículos robados. Varios saqueos a establecimientos públicos en un intervalo de diez años y posteriormente la acusación del triple asesinato. Condena de tres años por allanamiento y después de eso, nada. Como si su estancia en la cárcel hubiese sido el golpe de conciencia que necesitaba.

Lestrade se rascó de nuevo la coronilla. Cada vez estaba más nervioso. Había llamado a Sherlock varias veces durante esos días, pero o no cogía las llamadas, o no tenía respuestas. Se frotó un lado de la cara, raspándose la palma con la barba incipiente.

—Tengo una buena y una mala noticia —dijo la voz de Donovan desde el umbral —. ¿Cuál prefieres primero?

Lestrade se irguió en la silla con el corazón en el puño.

—La buena. Dime algo que me alegre el día… Esto es una pesadilla.

—Bien, la buena es que tenemos un sospechoso para el caso Angelo.

El inspector arqueó las cejas y abrió mucho los ojos.

—Fantástico, ¡fantástico! —se levantó de golpe, haciendo que el sillón se chocara contra la pared, y se apresuró a coger sus cosas —. Rápido, vamos a interrogarle. ¡Por fin avanzamos!

—Eh, no tan rápido —espetó Donovan, que no se había movido de su sitio.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—La mala noticia.

— ¿Qué es? —Lestrade se impacientaba.

—Que el sospechoso… está muerto.

* * *

Vaya, final del tercer capítulo :O

No pensé que haría más de 3, pero me veo que estaré por aquí una temporada xD No, es broma, no creo que se alargue mucho más. Tal vez tres capítulos más.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, estoy apuntando las cosas importantes que sugerís para los próximos capítulos :D

Espero que éste os haya gustado y no dejéis de comentar, que me anima mucho y es de agradecer :)

¡Un saludo!

**Sher**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 **

En el sueño, John disfrutaba de un baño espumoso y relajante. Las sales se vertían solas y un chorrito de agua a presión le masajeaba las lumbares. Juró que jamás saldría de aquella bañera. Sonreía como un idiota al ver las pompas flotando a su lado, alejándose de su malvado dedo que pretendía explotarlas. Salpicaba al espejo, donde su reflejo se reía de él a carcajada limpia. Sólo le faltaba el patito de goma amarillo para completar su diversión. Tanteó la mano por el mármol, pero luego comprendió que no podía hundirse y empezó a soplarle a la espuma para ver bajo ella.

En la realidad, John se encontraba estrechando con todas sus fuerzas el almohadón de Sherlock y murmurando cosas incoherentes. Un hilillo de saliva cruzaba la frontera de sus labios y caía sobre la funda del cojín.

Entró Sherlock abrochándose la camisa morada. Abrió el ropero y sacó una chaqueta elegante de algodón con un bajo en canalé. Mientras se la ponía, llamó a John:

—Eh, John, despierta.

—…Patito… —murmuraba el médico, enroscándose aún más entre las sábanas.

Sherlock se preguntó qué estaría soñando y después se sentó en el borde de la cama, acariciándole el pelo rubio.

—John, será mejor que te despiertes y te vistas rápido. Me ha llamado Lestrade, dice que hay una nueva víctima que está relacionada con el caso Angelo. John —le apretó la nariz —, John.

— ¡Lestrade tiene el patito! —exclamó John, incorporándose de golpe.

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué patito?

Con la cara pastosa y la saliva pegada al mentón, John se frotó los ojos, intentando despertar de aquel sueño que se había tornado en pesadilla.

— ¿Eh?...

—Anda, vístete. Te contaré los detalles por el camino.

— ¿Qué hora es? —masculló John con la voz ronca.

Sherlock se levantó y se atusó la chaqueta ante un espejo.

—Las seis y cuarenta y dos.

—Hoy es sábado, Sherlock… Podrías haberme despertado más tarde —se quejó el médico, volviéndose a acurrucar bajo el edredón.

El detective suspiró. Fue hacia la ventana, la abrió de par en par y después tiró con todas sus fuerzas de la colcha, dejando a John en calzoncillos y sufriendo el repentino golpe de aire gélido. El médico pegó un salto y buscó con qué taparse, pero Sherlock ya se estaba llevando las mantas al salón, donde las dejó sobre el sillón.

Maldiciendo de todas las formas posibles, John se estiró y se arrastró hasta la ducha. Aquello no era como en su sueño, desde luego, aunque prefería que no lo fuera tal y como terminó. Ignoraba por qué, pero un Lestrade ataviado con mallas negras y boina veneciana apareció agarrando al patito amarillo con una mano y riendo malvadamente. Con todo, John empezó a olvidar el sueño una vez las palabras de Sherlock cobraron más sentido.

¿Una nueva víctima? Suspiró y se lavó a conciencia el pelo. El jabón le resbaló por la espalda. John se preguntó si sería algún conocido de Angelo, o quizá uno de los camareros. Se asustó al pensar en ello. « ¿Quién estará haciendo esto y por qué? ».

Terminó de enjuagarse y salió de la ducha, rodeándose con una toalla. Cuando acabó de arreglarse, fue al salón y se encontró a Kathy con el pelo suelto y un lazo a modo de diadema, apoyada en el borde de la mesa tecleando en su móvil. Sherlock tenía las dos manos contra la chimenea, como si estuviera empujándola más allá de la pared.

—Buenos días —le dijo a Kathy, y por primera vez en semana y media sí que se sonrieron amablemente.

—Buenos días, doctor —pero la sonrisa se evaporó —. ¿Le ha dicho el señor Holmes lo que ha ocurrido? Una desgracia…

John se volvió hacia Sherlock, que se había incorporado.

—Otro cuerpo, ¿no?

Kathy asintió. Tenía unas ojeras mal disimuladas bajo la cuenca de los ojos. Ese día se había ataviado con un sobrio vestido color canela y un cinturón ciruela a juego con el lazo del pelo. Estaba bastante guapa, pero John se fijó más en cómo se tensaba la camisa morada del detective cuando se movía.

—Pues… vamos, ¿no?

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza, los rizos moviéndose con soltura de un lado a otro.

—Hemos de esperar a Lestrade.

—Genial, entonces intentaré desayunar algo.

Media hora más tarde, John se limpiaba la boca tras haber devorado dos tostadas con mermelada de tomate. Estaban realmente ricas y no se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía. El móvil de Sherlock vibró.

_Estamos en la puerta –GL_.

—Bien, vamos —se apresuró el detective, bajando a toda prisa las escaleras.

John y Kathy lo siguieron.

—Es extraño —murmuraba John.

— ¿Por qué? —la escritora se agarraba con fuerza a la barandilla para no tropezar.

—No le gusta ir en el coche policial, no sé por qué hemos tenido que esperar.

A la salida, un Anderson malhumorado esperaba junto a un coche patrulla. Al verlos, se incorporó y fue hacia ellos.

—Friki, vuestro taxi —señaló tras el coche donde estaba Lestrade al volante —. Date prisa, el taxímetro lleva corriendo desde hace rato.

—Para tu información, no soy "friki", soy detective consultor —arguyó Sherlock, dedicándole una mirada de indiferencia.

— ¿Detective consultor? Vaya —soltó Kathy, de camino al taxi.

Anderson se encogió de hombros y se fue murmurando réplicas que sólo él podía escuchar. Una vez dentro del coche, el taxista les dijo que tenía órdenes de seguir a la policía. En la parte trasera, John y Kathy bostezaban a intervalos.

—No parece haber descansado mucho —razonó John, viéndola limpiarse las lágrimas de cansancio.

—Oh, ni se imagina… Digamos que anoche me acosté muy tarde.

John arqueó una ceja.

— ¿En serio?

—Ay, no por eso. Ya me gustaría a mí —añadió Kathy, y ambos sonrieron —. Verá, es que mis sobrinos no llegan a casa hasta las seis de la tarde, hora de la Costa Este; tienen muchas actividades extraescolares y se pasan el día de un lado para otro…

— ¿Tiene muchos sobrinos? —inquirió John, interesado.

—No, sólo dos. ¡Pero qué dos! —rió —. Mi hermano tuvo suerte de tener la parejita: Robbie y Suzi. ¡Son adorables! Aunque muy gamberros cuando quieren…

Cuando hablaba de sus sobrinos, Kathy mostraba verdadera alegría. Le brillaban los ojos y sonreía hasta que se le formaban pequeños hoyuelos a ambos lados de la cara. John no podía evitar sonreír a su vez. Era contagioso.

—Oh, ¿y cómo es que ha venido tan temprano a la casa? —preguntó John, de repente intrigado.

—Bueno, el señor Holmes me envió un mensaje a las 5 y media.

John lo miró desde el espejo retrovisor frunciendo el ceño.

—_Tu quoque_, Sherlock…

—Vamos, John, es nuestra documentalista. Tiene que estar allá donde estemos para poder escribir su libro.

Aunque al médico ya no le caía tan mal la escritora, seguía sin gustarle que los persiguiera por todas partes. Sin embargo, se giró hacia ella y, sin perder la sonrisa, la animó a continuar su charla sobre sus sobrinos. Y si había algo que le gustaba de verdad a Kathy era hablar de sus sobrinos.

—Volviendo al tema de Robbie y Suzi, ¿por qué no los llama los fines de semana?

—No puedo esperar tanto tiempo para hablar con ellos. Además, tiene que ser por videoconferencia y los sábados su padre se lleva el portátil al trabajo así que estaríamos en las mismas.

John asintió, aunque no le había quedado muy claro un punto:

— ¿Por qué por videoconferencia?

—Ah, es que…

—Ya hemos llegado —dijo la voz del taxista, interrumpiendo a Kathy.

Sherlock pagó (John no quiso ver el importe por miedo a perder los estribos delante de Anderson) y todos bajaron. Lestrade y los demás policías caminaban hacia un punto lejos de la calle. El taxi giró de un volantazo y salió disparado por Darnley Road.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Kathy, ciñéndose la trenca pues a esa hora el aire que corría era muy frío.

—Hackney —respondió Sherlock, unos pasos más adelante.

— ¿Hackney? —John sonaba ligeramente alarmado.

Las casas que se podían ver no daban la impresión de ser muy modernos. Las fachadas estaban ligeramente desconchadas y las puertas tenían arañazos, golpes o pintadas.

—No parece muy seguro… —masculló Kathy cuando vio a un par de chicos con sudaderas que los observaban desde la entrada de un callejón oscuro.

—Y no tiene fama de serlo. Venga, no se quede atrás —le espetó John, dándole un empujoncito en el hombro y sin dejar de mirar atrás.

La cuadrilla de policías ahuyentaba a todos los vecinos que iban por la misma calle. Se metían en tiendas, giraban inmediatamente por callejuelas adjuntas, y hacían lo posible por no pasar junto a ellos.

Finalmente, Lestrade se detuvo y señaló con la cabeza el principio de un pasaje muy estrecho y sombrío. Los agentes montaron guardia en la entrada y Lestrade cruzó hacia dentro. Sherlock y los demás lo siguieron. Al final del callejón había más gente. Donovan entre ellos, apoyada en una pared, tecleando en su móvil. Los forenses estaban inclinados y examinando un cadáver con sudadera roja y estampados amarillos.

Al verlos llegar, Donovan se despegó del muro y salió a su encuentro.

—Tenía un documento de identidad en la cartera. Se llamaba Russell Bence, 25 años. He mandado estos datos a la central, nos enviarán enseguida su dirección postal.

John se acercó al cuerpo… y se quedó de piedra. Sherlock, a su lado, también aguantaba la respiración. Se miraron estupefactos.

—El corte es el mismo: limpio en la zona de la yugular, no hay rastros de forcejeo ni de otras heridas recientes —seguía diciendo Donovan.

—Y llevaba la cartera, ¿no? —prosiguió Lestrade —. Así que descartamos el robo.

—Aunque, ¿quién querría robar cinco libras y sesenta peniques?

Anderson señaló el cuerpo junto a Lestrade.

—El charco es igual de grande. Lo encontraron anoche de madrugada, pero claro, en este barrio nadie dice nada así sin más. Igual hubo testigos y todo… Maldita sea —se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

La tensión le ponía nervioso. Y cuando Anderson se ponía nervioso, sudaba como un cerdo. Sherlock seguía en silencio, dato que no pasó desapercibido por Lestrade.

— ¿Y bien, Sherlock? ¿Algo que añadir?

El detective apretó la mandíbula. Claro que tenía que añadir cosas, como por ejemplo que estuviera en ese callejón y no en cualquier otro, que tuviera las palmas de las manos sudadas (aunque a penas se notase ya) y que Sherlock lo conocía.

— ¿Sherlock? —insistía Lestrade.

Anderson aprovechó para meter cizaña.

—No me digas que ahora el friki… no, perdón, el "detective" consultor no sabe qué decir. ¿Habrá llegado ese día en que ya no necesitaremos tus servicios?

John le dirigió una mirada de odio. Iba a replicar, pero Sherlock se adelantó:

—Se hacía llamar Raz en la calle y todos lo conocían por sus trabajos de grafiti polémicos. Tenéis algunos ejemplos en Seven Sisters y en North Acton.

Se hizo el silencio. Salvo los forenses, que trataban de examinar hasta el último papel de chicle de la zona, los demás permanecieron quietos, mirando a Sherlock. John también lo conocía. Una vez lo detuvieron a él en vez de a Raz por error. Lestrade fue el primero en suspirar y pellizcarse el tabique de la nariz con fatiga.

—Madre mía, Sherlock… Esto es más grave de lo que imaginaba —murmuró.

— ¿Más grave? —saltó Anderson —. ¡Me cago en la mar! ¡Dos víctimas en un espacio de menos de una semana, dos personas asesinadas por los mismos criminales y que, en apariencia, no tienen nada en común, menos una cosa… No, perdón, menos alguien… ¡Sherlock Holmes!

Todos habían pensado en eso, pero el único que se había pronunciado era Anderson. Resoplando, se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Qué insinúas, Anderson? —preguntó John con frialdad.

—Insinúo lo que estás pensando.

—Eh, eh —decía Lestrade, levantando las manos entre ellos para calmar las aguas —. Tengamos la fiesta en paz.

—No puedo creer que después de todo sigas teniendo en mente algo tan absurdo como eso —espetó John, ignorando al inspector —. Eres más idiota de lo que creía…

— ¡Que te den, John! Siempre sales en defensa del friki, pero algún día te darás cuenta de que no es un santo y de que le pone más todo esto de aquí que lo que sea que le ofrezcas tú en casa —repuso Anderson, salpicando las palabras.

John se sonrojó y frunció más el ceño.

—Disculpa, Anderson, pero si estás frustrado sexualmente los demás no tenemos por qué pagarlo. ¿Hace cuánto que no mojas? ¿Se lo preguntamos a Donovan?

—A mí no me metas.

Lestrade se interpuso entre ambos, pero Anderson se irguió para dejarse ver.

—Oh, el doctor éste se cree que me puede mangonear así… ¿Te has visto la jeta? Todo el día detrás de Sherlock Holmes como un puto perrito faldero…

— ¡HE DICHO QUE YA BASTA! —gritó Lestrade, y Anderson cerró el pico a su pesar.

La tensión entre ellos fue disminuyendo, pero todavía podía palparse. Kathy sujetaba a un lado la grabadora, oculta entre John y Sherlock. Aquello sí que era buen material, le daría jugo a la historia.

—Bien —Lestrade se aclaró la garganta —, y ahora, por favor, centrémonos en el caso. Las suposiciones…

—Lo que yo decía era una suposición —interrumpió Anderson.

—Las suposiciones —retomó Lestrade, subiendo el tono de voz para callar a su colega —, las dejaremos para más adelante, ¿vale? Ahora Sherlock, si dices que lo conocías será mejor que pases por comisaría y pongas por escrito una declaración que…

—No me gustan las comisarías —dijo Sherlock —, pero te pasaré toda la información que tengo en un _sms_, ¿te vale así?

Lestrade empezaba a perder la paciencia. Se veía en la sien una vena peligrosamente hinchada. Anderson puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó, golpeando el hombro de John a propósito. Donovan lo siguió, aunque en el fondo no parecía tener muchas ganas de hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué era este chico un potencial sospechoso? —preguntó de repente la voz aguda de Kathy. Al menos eso le había dicho el señor Holmes mientras esperaban a John.

Todos se giraron a verla, se habían olvidado de que estaba allí. Ella se tambaleó, nerviosa por haber acaparado la atención.

—Elemental —soltó Sherlock —. Si se fija en el bolsillo de la sudadera, hay un panfleto que sobresale. No se ve mucho porque como era _grafitero_ y escondía ahí las latas de spray (sólo hay que ver la pintura reseca del borde y del interior) parece que está manchado y se camufla. Me arriesgaré a decir que ese panfleto es del local de Angelo, primero porque es la única conexión que en estos momentos puedo deducir, y segundo porque reconozco ese logotipo tan característico.

— ¿Y eso lo convierte en sospechoso? —Kathy mostraba verdadero entusiasmo ante las deducciones de Sherlock.

El detective miró de soslayo a Lestrade, el cual se adelantó antes de quedar peor de lo que Scotland Yard ya había quedado.

—Eh… Bueno, un camarero que estuvo de baja hasta ayer nos ha dicho que un tal Raz se presentó antes de cerrar el local y que quería hablar con Angelo. Insistió mucho, así que al final lo dejaron pasar. El camarero en cuestión dice que abandonó después el sitio y ya no volvió hasta después del funeral de Angelo.

John, que se había recuperado momentáneamente del enfado, echó un nuevo vistazo al cuerpo tendido bocarriba de la víctima. Pobre chico, con su pelo engominado en pequeños pinchos y los ojos vidriosos sin vida…

—Donovan dice que esta madrugada una llamada anónima alertó a la policía del cadáver aquí presente, y el resto ha sido sumar dos más dos —concluyó, cerrándose la gabardina —. No queríamos especular sin pruebas fehacientes, pero ya que tu testimonio corrobora nuestra hipótesis, tendremos que concretar en el informe que, en efecto, Russell Bence estuvo en el restaurante la noche antes de que mataran a Angelo. En estos momentos están llevando una foto del chico para que el camarero confirme que era él.

Sherlock asintió y después se despidieron del inspector quien, a regañadientes, los dejó marchar. De camino a la calle principal, Kathy se dio cuenta de que había un abismo entre ellos que se estaba abriendo considerablemente. Entre las dificultades de John por salir del armario y los problemas que estaba dando el caso, atormentando a Sherlock, aquello podría destruir su relación.

Tomaron un taxi y el silencio se prolongó más todavía. Cuando llegaron a Baker Street, se encontraron a la señora Hudson con un par de maletas marrones y un sombrero al estilo años veinte. Kathy le sonrió amablemente mientras los otros dos se limitaban a asentir sin detenerse.

—Señorita Barnes, qué alegría que aparecen —dijo la casera con su habitual alborozo —. Estaba a punto de marcharme y quería por lo menos despedirme.

— ¿A dónde se va?

—Cardiff, querida. Mi sobrino está enfermo y como buena tía que soy voy corriendo en su ayuda —apuntó, arqueando los labios.

—Sé perfectamente a qué se refiere —y eso le hizo acordarse de Robbie y Suzi —. Pues que tenga un buen viaje, señora Hudson. Y que se mejore su sobrino.

—Gracias, querida. Ah, suerte a usted con esos dos —iba diciendo mientras se montaba en su coche.

Kathy subió la empinada escalera hasta llegar a la entrada. Gracias a la llave que la señora Hudson le había proporcionado, podía entrar sin esperar a que ellos le abriesen. Se encontró, pues, a un Sherlock abatido tumbado en el sofá verde caqui y con su pose de pensar (John tardó en explicarle lo que esa pose significaba realmente y ella se había sentido ridícula al haberla confundido con un rezo), y a un John desparramado sobre su sillón de siempre con la mirada perdida.

Ella tomó asiento en la silla de la mesa central y se puso a sus quehaceres, como siempre. Puede que no le gustara hacer ejercicio, pero era aplicada y responsable, y pensar en la cantidad de dinero que le ingresaban cada semana (y le ingresarían) la hacía seguir adelante con ganas.

Pasó pues el día de lo más normal, con algún que otro contratiempo como llamadas y conferencias, pero en general nada importante. John y Sherlock no se habían dirigido muchas palabras. Entre otras cosas porque el detective se hallaba en un trance mental y no respondía más allá de monosílabos y gruñidos. John, por su parte, se levantaba de cuando en cuando a picotear algo de la nevera y volvía más tarde a su posición inicial.

Al caer la noche, Kathy decidió recoger las cosas y despedirse hasta el día siguiente. Se encontraba extenuada. Se marchó, dejándolos a solas con sus refunfuños. Aunque se marchó preocupada.

Sherlock volvió en sí en cuanto la escritora desapareció por la puerta. Esperó a verla caminar calle abajo para abalanzarse sobre John.

—Vale, dime ahora qué demonios te pasa conmigo —le soltó, cogiéndolo de un brazo —. Le llevo dando vueltas al asunto todo el día y no acabo de encontrar una razón lo suficientemente buena como para que estés cabreado.

John lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, Sherlock… Estoy cansado, eso es todo.

—No, "eso es todo", no —parecía un niño chico, y así se lo hizo saber John —. Vamos, estás raro desde que volvimos esta mañana de Hackney.

El médico esbozó una mueca y después soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo.

—Es que no es justo, Sherlock. Me… Me indigna ver cómo se burla de ti Anderson y cuando salgo en tu defensa te quedas ahí parado, sin ni siquiera inmutarte.

—No deberías entrar al trapo, John. Además, puedo defenderme yo solito.

John se apartó con brusquedad.

—Ya, pues lo siento si me preocupo por ti en exceso. Siento si soy un pobre idiota que no hace más que suspirar por ti. ¡Siento ser como soy! —extendió los brazos al techo con mucho dramatismo.

—Tú no eres así.

— ¡Sí lo soy! El caso es que lo soy, Sherlock, porque desde lo del caso Reichenback…

— ¡Deja de echarle la culpa de todo a eso! —interrumpió Sherlock —. ¡Date cuenta de una vez de que era necesario! Y no solo yo hice cosas raras. ¡Maldita sea, John, te ibas a casar con Mary!

A John no le gustaba sacar ese tema. Le recordaba muchas cosas que tenía enterradas y con las que prefería no lidiar nunca más.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Qué si le echo la culpa? Tú no sabes lo que sentí… —se le quebró la voz —. Joder…

Se pasó una mano por la boca para contener los sollozos. Sherlock no dijo nada, se mantuvo a la espera de que soltara todo su malestar de una vez.

—No creas ni por un instante que fuiste el único que sufrió —dijo el detective, sosegando la voz —. Te eché de menos todos y cada uno de los días que pasé sin ti. Te veía y me entraban ganas de plantarme delante de ti, echar a perder todo el esfuerzo, pero poder abrazarte de nuevo.

John se enterneció. No quería admitirlo, pero oír esas palabras de su boca lo tranquilizaban automáticamente. Se rascó la nuca.

—Vale… Tienes razón, los dos sufrimos.

—Y seré un sociópata y todo lo que Anderson quiera, pero eso es porque nos queremos, ¿o no?

John sonrió de mala gana.

—Claro…

Sherlock se abalanzó sobre él y sin soltarle las mejillas presionó fuertemente los labios contra los suyos. Estaban húmedos y resbaladizos. El detective lo placó contra la pared y le obligó a que le devolviera el beso.

Al principio John se resistió, pero enseguida sintió las mariposas en el estómago y el corazón martilleando contra su pecho. Cedió y correspondió a su beso.

— ¡Lo siento! Me he dejado la gra… —en ese momento Kathy irrumpió en la habitación y se quedó perpleja al verlos de aquella guisa —…badora.

John y Sherlock se giraron hacia ella y se separaron de un salto.

—Lo… Esto… Lo siento —decía Kathy apartando la vista, incómoda.

La escritora estaba tan ruborizada que se podía ver el rojo intenso por debajo del maquillaje marrón. Sherlock alternó la vista entre ella y John. El médico se había quedado bloqueado, sin poder articular palabra, mientras que Kathy boqueaba sin pronunciar.

—Lamento que haya tenido que ver eso, señorita Barnes —dijo, alejándose de John y dirigiéndose hacia las habitaciones —. Le he pedido a John que me besara porque él me gusta, pero no es correspondido.

John arqueó las cejas y lo miró, sorprendido. Kathy se volvió hacia el detective, apretando la carpeta que aún sostenía en la mano contra su cuerpo.

—Ya, emm… Claro, no pasa nada… No pretendía —resopló —. Buff, qué mal momento para aparecer. Siempre tan oportuna.

En la cabeza de John se agolpaban argumentos y gritos de agonía. Se había prometido no huir. No huir más…

Frunció el ceño y levantó el mentón.

— ¡No! —exclamó, y tanto Kathy como Sherlock se giraron hacia él —. No… No es verdad. S-Sherlock no se me ha declarado… Él… —«dilo ya, dilo ya, dilo ya, ¡dilo ya!». Tomó aire, hinchándose como un globo —. Él es mi pareja. S-Somos novios. Porque me gusta, ¿sabe? —de repente no podía parar —. Me gusta… mucho. Y si me g-gusta es porque me… me gustan los hombres. Hala, ya lo he dicho.

Kathy y Sherlock arquearon tanto las cejas que casi parecía que rozasen las raíces del flequillo.

—Pues sí —seguía John, poniendo los brazos en jarra —. Soy homosexual. Soy gay. Soy gay. ¡Soy gay! —se acercó rápidamente hacia la ventana, la abrió y se inclinó hacia afuera.

Sherlock hizo ademán de detenerlo, pero la actitud de John lo desconcertó tanto que se quedó en su sitio, mirándolo boquiabierto, como Kathy.

— ¡SOY GAY! —gritó John con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Bien por ti! —se oyó la voz de algún vecino.

— ¡Marica! —otro.

— ¡Que no son horas!

Dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, John dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y cerró la ventana bruscamente. Apretó los labios, temiéndose lo peor, pero aunque rebuscara en su fuero interno sólo encontraba alivio. ¡Por fin lo había dicho! Sí, cierto, quizá a partir de ahora le costaría acostumbrarse a admitirlo en público, pero ya no se sentiría culpable por negar sus sentimientos. Se volvió hacia Sherlock y Kathy, los cuales aún no salían de su asombro, y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio con seguridad.

—Te espero en la cama —le dijo a Sherlock —. Buenas noches, Kathy —añadió antes de perderse por el pasillo.

La primera en moverse después de un incómodo silencio fue la escritora. Cogió de la mesa su grabadora y se encaminó hacia la salida. Sherlock le abrió la puerta con cortesía.

—Señorita Barnes —comenzó, sin saber muy bien con qué tono referirse a ella —. Lo que acaba de pasar… ¿aparecerá en su historia?

Ella se pasó una mano por el pelo y después sonrió.

—Lo siento. Firmaron un contrato y debo respetarlo… Pero creo que ahora todo el barrio lo sabe, así que para cuando mi libro se publique ya nadie se sorprenderá.

Sherlock asintió, algo abstraído.

—Usted lo sabía, ¿verdad?

— ¿El qué? —aunque se hizo la inocente, Kathy sabía a qué se refería.

—Lo de John… Lo nuestro.

La escritora esbozó media sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo lo supo? —continuó Sherlock, apoyando una mano en la pared —. Intuyo que su carrera de Psicología tuvo algo que ver… ¿o no?

—Oh, vamos, los psicólogos no leemos la mente ni utilizamos cámaras ocultas… aún.

Sherlock no se rió de la broma así que Kathy decidió seguir.

—Tengo amigos que también son gays. Me baso en la experiencia. Además —añadió, alargando la palabra —, usted y yo tenemos más en común de lo que imagina.

Al ver que él fruncía el ceño, se sonrojó y lo miró por debajo de las pestañas.

—A los dos nos gusta el mismo hombre —admitió, y Sherlock no pudo ocultar una peculiar mueca de sorpresa —. Una se da cuenta antes de estas cosas cuando no hace más que fijarse en el chico que le gusta… Era inevitable que me percatara de que jamás se interesaría en mí. Buenas noches, señor Holmes.

—Buenas noches,… Kathy.

Ella bajó taconeando sonoramente y él permaneció en la puerta hasta que oyó las bisagras del portón cerrarse. Eso no se lo esperaba.

Kathy se sentó en la silla de su humilde cocina y esparció todo el material de aquel día. Las hojas volaron de un lado a otro, los bolígrafos rodaron hasta el borde y las libretas levantaron una leve brisa.

Por fin estaba en su pequeño apartamento, a tan solo un par de calles del de Sherlock y John. A pesar de haber estado viviendo allí durante semana y media, casi dos, se sentía como una extraña. Echaba de menos su habitación de Queens, con la vista hacia el East River (si te fijabas bien, entre unos edificios) y a pocas manzanas del Shea Stadium. El cielo en Londres era aburrido: los días sin lluvia podía entreverse el sol, haciendo que las nubes adoptaran un tono gris ceniciento; pero cuando arreciaban tormentas, se encapotaba con un sobrio gris marengo. Y sólo llevaba dos semanas…

Decidió no pensar en esas cosas. Londres tenía sitios preciosos, y aunque aún no había tenido la oportunidad de visitarlos como es debido, sí que había cotilleado varias webs por Internet y había hecho una lista de lugares a los que iría antes de marcharse.

Se ajustó sus gafas de concha (le gustaba alternar entre ambos pares) y repasó los apuntes de aquel día. Leyendo párrafos de discusiones entre Sherlock y John, llegó a su mente la imagen del médico besando a su amigo y confesando su homosexualidad. Aunque era algo que ya sabía, Kathy no podía evitar sentir el bofetón del amor no-correspondido. ¿Podía llamarse siquiera amor? Sí, John era más mayor que ella, tenía un genio desproporcionado y mostraba demasiado sus emociones, pero le gustaba todo eso. Nunca imaginó que la idea de verlo besarse con Sherlock le produciría ese morboso deseo de seguir espiándolos.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y concentrarse en la tarea. Sacó la grabadora y la rebobinó para empezar desde cero. Presionó el play al tiempo que abría y cerraba enérgicamente con el pulgar el bolígrafo rosa.

La voz de Anderson sonó, estridente:

—… en defensa del friki, pero algún día te darás cuenta de que no es un santo y de que le pone más todo esto de aquí… —Kathy lo detuvo.

Rebobinó un poco más, hasta el principio de la conversación, para volver a oírlos discutir. Lo cierto era que estando allí presente y con el cuerpo de aquel pobre chico pudriéndose a sus pies, la situación la incomodó bastante. Ahora que la escuchaba de nuevo, no pudo evitar ocultar una sonrisa. Sobre todo en el momento en que el agente Anderson exaltaba la homosexualidad del médico. ¡Si él supiera…!

Entonces se detuvo. Algo en toda esa palabrería la descuadró momentáneamente. Dio marcha atrás y pulsó el play con urgencia. Palabra a palabra, fue desintegrando el mensaje. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué la hacía fruncir el ceño, desconcertada? ¿Qué…?

Se iluminó. Podía ser que acabara de encontrar una pieza muy importante del puzle. Detuvo la grabadora y contempló su transcripción largamente. Sí, es verdad, no era mucho. Pero cambiaría las cosas… ¡Y de qué manera!

* * *

Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo. No sé si lo habréis notado pero es más largo que los anteriores ^^''

Entre eso y que tenía que estudiar ayer, casi no pude avanzarlo... (os confieso que me quedé hasta tarde para poder publicarlo esta mañana, hehe).

Bueno, pues lo mismo de siempre, ¡espero que os haya gustado!

Los próximos capítulos serán los últimos (calculo que unos 2 más) y empieza la recta final con más acción y más Johnlock (eso siempre hahaha).

Intentaré publicarlo mañana :D

¡Un saludo a todos!

**Sher**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 **

John se desplomó en el colchón, resoplando. En cuanto Sherlock había vuelto a la habitación, se habían enzarzado en una lucha por ver quién desnudaba antes al otro. Se habían besado con pasión y después lo habían hecho.

Sherlock también respiraba con dificultad. Los cabellos se le habían pegado a la frente por el sudor y el pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez.

—Uau —soltó John —. Eso ha estado muy bien…

Sherlock no ocultó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Estoy muy sorprendido por lo que has hecho antes —le dijo, cubriéndolos a ambos con la colcha, que se había ido resbalando por el borde.

John se estaba acurrucando a su lado y levantó la cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿Eh? Ah… Ya… Eso… —se sonrojó y apoyó la mejilla en su hombro —. La verdad es que me he quedado a gusto. Sienta bien admitirlo, deberías probarlo.

El detective le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—No tengo por qué ir por ahí gritándolo, John —le iba dando besos en la coronilla tras cada palabra —. Además, a mí no «me gustan los hombres». A mí sólo me gustas tú.

El médico se regocijó con eso. Nada le satisfacía más que oír halagos de parte de Sherlock. Le pasó una mano por el torso, acariciando su piel tersa y dibujando recorridos sinuosos con un dedo.

— ¿Cómo se ha quedado Kathy cuando me he ido?

Sherlock se temía esa pregunta.

—Ya lo sabía —no iba a mentirle.

—No me extraña, es una chica lista.

—Vaya, pensé que te caía mal —dijo el moreno, pasando su mano libre por el costado de John.

—Bueno, al principio no la conocía, pero supongo que lo que tenía eran prejuicios. Sigo preguntándome en qué estaba pensando Mycroft al contratarla, pero en fin.

Sherlock había atado cabos tras la llamada de Lestrade. Una nueva víctima y los posteriores acontecimientos le habían convencido de que sus suposiciones eran acertadas. Sin embargo, no le convenía decírselo a John. Todavía no.

—Qué más da. Se aburre. Hacer dieta tiene que ser un coñazo y a falta de sexo…

John se rió ante el comentario, sin contenerse.

—No seas malo —dijo al fin, golpeándole suavemente la barriga —. Igual sí que tiene alguna relación por ahí escondida.

— ¿En tu cabeza cabe la imagen de Mycroft cortejando a una mujer? Porque en la mía no… —obviamente, lo decía con humor, aunque con Sherlock nunca se sabía.

—A propósito, ¿sabe tu hermano que nos acostamos y todo eso?

—Sí, claro. Se lo dije en cuanto sucedió la primera vez. Fui a su casa y nos pasamos la noche pintándonos las uñas y cotilleando sobre cuánto te mide el pene —al principio John se lo estaba creyendo, pero a medida que hablaba se dio cuenta de que le tomaba el pelo.

—Espero por tu bien que no hayas tenido (ni tengas nunca) conversaciones sobre mi pene con tu hermano —y lo decía en serio —. No soportaría tener también a Mycroft detrás de mí…

Sherlock se rió dulcemente.

—No te lo tengas tan creído, John —le espetó, pero ya estaba bajando del costado a las caderas, deslizándose suavemente —. Y si Mycroft fuera detrás de ti, el abismo que nos separa se haría tan grande que incluso podría llegar a hacerle mucho daño.

— ¿Hablas en serio? No se te ocurra hacer algo así —añadió John, al ver que iba a replicar —. La familia tiene que apoyarse entre sí. Jamás podré perdonarme por todos esos años perdidos de enfados con Harry.

Sherlock le besó y llegó finalmente al lugar que quería tantear con los dedos. John se estremeció levemente.

—Disculpa, pero me resulta difícil concebir la idea de que te acuestes con otros hombres —le murmuró el detective al oído mientras empezaba a rodear su miembro con una mano —. Lo que es de Sherlock Holmes, es de Sherlock Holmes y de nadie más.

—Yo no… soy… de nadie —masculló John, con la respiración entrecortada.

—A quién quieres engañar… —le mordisqueó el arco cartilaginoso de la oreja, lamiendo delicadamente allá donde apretaba con los dientes —. Si tú y yo nos separáramos, cosa que dudo que ocurra, te haría la vida imposible. Destrozaría todos tus ligues. Lo sabes porque ya lo he hecho antes.

John se tendió bocarriba, incapaz de abrir los ojos.

—Eres… malo… conmigo.

—Muy malo —Sherlock se colocó sobre él sin soltarle el pene, el cual ya había crecido y tensado.

John gimió, pero antes de que pudiera correrse, Sherlock lo soltó y se inclinó sobre la mesita de noche en busca de un condón.

—_Sexperience_ —recitó, sacudiendo el sobrecito del preservativo en el aire —. Si terminamos ahora, menuda suerte la mía —ironizó, tirando el envoltorio vacío y colocándose el látex en su sitio.

John estaba acostumbrado a que en la privacidad del dormitorio Sherlock se volviera un hombre prácticamente distinto. Desde que lo habían hecho por primera vez, el médico comprobó que hasta el más excéntrico de los detectives consultores (en este caso solo había uno, pero por los que vinieran) tenía un lado perverso que desequilibraba la balanza del raciocinio, inclinándose completamente hacia los instintos básicos, los placeres de la carne.

No gritó cuando lo penetró, pero tampoco se aguantó los gemidos. Cuando Sherlock le hacía el amor, el mundo entero podía estar desintegrándose que él no se iba a dar cuenta. Se centraba plenamente en sus gestos, en cómo lo tocaba y le hacía disfrutar, pero sobre todo aprovechaba esos momentos de intimidad para acaparar al detective para él solo. Y la verdad es que le gustaba pensar posteriormente que él lo había desvirgado, que él le había enseñado lo que sabía y que él era el único con el que había compartido el lecho. Para John, todo aquello era su pequeña golosina, un pedacito de egoísmo que mascaba con deleite en sus pensamientos más profundos.

Acabaron casi al mismo tiempo. Era difícil sincronizarse, pero rara vez se quedaba uno de los dos rezagado. John jadeaba y dejó que Sherlock limpiara el «estropicio» con un pañuelo mientras recobraba el aliento. Finalmente, y después de deshacerse de las pruebas del delito, se recostaron bajo el edredón, abrazados.

—Sherlock…

—Duerme, John. No quiero tener que recurrir otra vez a métodos poco saludables para despertarte —dijo, recordando que aquella mañana se habría podido resfriar.

—Sólo quería decirte que te quiero.

—Y yo a ti —murmuró con ternura.

Y se durmieron.

Molly podía pasar horas, a veces tardes enteras durante días, examinando cadáveres, pero tener que presentarse un domingo por la mañana al depósito le molestaba muchísimo. Subió los peldaños que separaban la recepción con el pasillo a los laboratorios, la coleta ondeando sobre su espalda. Sorbió el café que aún quemaba dentro de la taza y zarandeó hacia arriba la carpeta que sostenía con el otro brazo para que no se cayera.

Empujó con la cadera la puerta que daba al depósito número cuatro. En la camilla central había un saco del tamaño de una persona, negro y con una cremallera que iba de un extremo al otro. La segunda víctima del caso Angelo. Lo habían llamado así porque ése era el nombre del primer asesinado.

Molly dejó la carpeta sobre una mesa llena de folios (algunos de ellos, de Sherlock) y buscó el teléfono de los familiares de Russell Bence. La agente Donovan se lo había enviado en un fax la noche anterior y ahora debía contactar con ellos para que acudieran a una identificación del cuerpo habitual.

Cuando lo encontró, marcó el número en el viejo teléfono (que apenas usaba) y esperó a que diera tono. No tardaron en descolgar.

— ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? —dijo la voz acartonada de una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

—Buenos días, ¿la señora Bence?

— ¿Quién es? ¿Quién lo pregunta? —parecía recelosa.

—Me llamo Mary Hooper, del Hospital St. Bartholomews.

Un silencio de tres segundos y después una tos seca.

— ¿Qué quiere?

Molly tanteó lo que iba a decirle.

—Lamento lo de su hijo, señora.

— ¿Qué coño va a lamentar usted? No tiene ni idea —se oyó cómo se sonaba la nariz estridentemente. Estaba llorando.

Molly le contó el motivo por el que la había llamado. La mujer accedió y, sin ni siquiera despedirse, colgó.

Sorbió el café a pesar de quemarse la lengua.

John se vistió rápidamente. Sherlock estaba todavía en batín, leyendo el periódico digital en su _notebook_, cuando él cogió su abrigo del perchero con intención de marcharse.

— Dale recuerdos de mi parte —dijo el detective sin levantar la vista de la pantalla.

John se detuvo y lo miró, molesto.

— ¿A quién?

— ¿No vas a ver a mi archienemigo?

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

— ¿Siempre tengo que explicártelo todo?

— En el fondo te gusta.

—Es posible. En fin, —tomó aire —. Te has dado mucha prisa en vestirte lo que puede significar dos cosas: o que no quieres llegar tarde o que no quieres que Kathy te siga. Me decanto por la segunda ya que hoy es domingo y no tienes clínica ni ningún otro quehacer. Y si no quieres que Kathy lo sepa es porque le incumbe, y como te conozco bien sé que llevas dándole vueltas al por qué está aquí desde que entró en el piso así que ahora vas a ir a hablar con Mycroft y preguntárselo personalmente. Por eso, dale recuerdos de mi parte.

John entornó los ojos.

—Eres increíble. Vale, le daré recuerdos —dijo. Se acercó, le besó la coronilla y se marchó como alma que lleva el diablo.

Cuando se hubo ido, Sherlock sonrió.

—Ya sé que soy increíble.

Poco después apareció Kathy, con su habitual sonrisa y vestimenta colorida.

— ¡Buenos días! —saludó, colocando la trenca donde los abrigos.

Sherlock terminó de leer el artículo y abrió su blog, «la ciencia de la deducción», para escribir una nueva entrada. Tenía muchas ideas que plasmar, pero el zumbido de los pensamientos de la señorita Barnes lo molestaban. John le había dicho muchas veces que tuviera paciencia con el resto de los mortales y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de soltarle alguna bordería a la escritora. La miró por el rabillo del ojo. La mujer dejaba con cuidado las libretas, a sabiendas de lo delicado que era él con el ruido. Ese día llevaba una camisa de rayas claras de color ciruela sobre un fondo blanco. _Muy elegante_, pensó Sherlock. Camisa… y falda. Falda corta, estrecha, se ajusta a sus muslos…

— ¿El doctor Watson no se ha levantado aún? —le preguntó ella al encontrarse con su mirada.

—Ha salido. ¿Hay algo que la preocupe? —añadió, dejando a un lado el portátil.

Esto era más interesante que su nueva entrada. Kathy se atusó el pelo lacio que le caía por encima de la diadema blanca. Se lo había alisado.

—No, pero gracias por preguntar.

Otro color de labios, esta vez un tono más fuerte… más delicado. Sherlock frunció el ceño y colocó las manos unidas bajo la nariz, su pose de pensar. La escrutaba con tanto empeño que Kathy acabó por sonrojarse.

—Está bien, pensaba esperarme a que llegara John, pero no creo que pueda soportar otro minuto más con usted ahí, mirándome como si quisiera desnudarme con los ojos —dijo ella con su característica risa dulce.

— ¿Desnudarla? No se ofenda, pero no es mi división —el pequeño chiste que compartía con John le hizo sonreír —. Además, puede que a John le exciten las mujeres, pero a mí ni lo más mínimo.

Kathy ladeó la cabeza. _Coqueteo_, la mente de Sherlock estaba a tope_, mirada por debajo de las pestañas_…

—Ayer…

—Shht, shht —la calló Sherlock —. Quiero adivinarlo yo.

Ella arqueó una ceja, pero se encogió de hombros. Podía avanzar en sus cuentos personales mientras el excéntrico detective consultor pensaba en lo que ella guardaba celosamente. Pasaron de ese modo minutos, casi una hora.

Y sonó el teléfono. Era John.

Volvamos atrás en el tiempo, al momento en que John cerraba la puerta tras de sí con el firme propósito de acudir a la residencia de Mycroft y pedirle explicaciones. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, olvidándose del pinchazo en el hombro izquierdo que le recordaba a Afganistán. Sin embargo, el aire fresco de la mañana le despejaba la mente. Los recuerdos de la guerra se difuminaban hasta perderse como el humo de los coches o el vaho de su respiración al enfriarse.

Paró un taxi, dio la dirección y en menos de quince minutos estaba delante de la residencia del hermano de Sherlock. Tiró de ambos lados de la chaqueta y tomó aire. Subió los peldaños y llamó al timbre. No tardaron en responder.

—Busco a Mycroft Holmes —le dijo al hombre que apareció tras la puerta.

Con su nariz redondeada y rosada, lo miró a través de unas gafas pequeñas y frunció el ceño. Parecía un perro, un bulldog, con su hocico achatado y las arrugas desparramadas por los carrillos. Tras él, un hombre alto y de cara alargada se asomó sin disimular su interés. Era viejo y espigado, con los ojos claros y muy hundidos en sus cuencas. A John le vino a la mente el perro de una amiga de Harry, un sabueso afgano de pelaje canela. Contuvo la risa ante el par de viejos pulgosos.

— ¿Quién es, Howard? —preguntó el afgano con un fuerte acento del norte.

El bulldog no se giró, no perdió de vista a John mientras rumiaba las palabras antes de contestar. No tenía pinta de ser agradable.

—No lo sé, Robert —gruñó sin perder la arruga del entrecejo —, pero busca a Mycroft.

—Oh, disculpen —se apresuró a decir John una vez se recuperó de la impresión de aquella singular pareja —. Soy John Watson, un amigo del señor Holmes.

El afgano, también llamado Robert, le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos. Movió la prominente nariz a un lado, un gesto muy canino, y se volvió hacia un lado.

—Qué demonios, pase usted —dijo, apretándole el hombro a su compañero el bulldog —. Estoy cansado de hacer de recepcionista de Mycroft.

Howard se apartó con desgana y cerró la puerta tras John. Éste los siguió por un pasillo hasta una terraza situada en un ala de la gran mansión. Los ancianos no dijeron nada, parecían acostumbrados a las visitas de su compañero. A su lado, Mycroft parecía rejuvenecido. De hecho, sentado como estaba en una mecedora forrada con una tela de aspecto grueso, con las piernas cruzadas y su té humeando a un lado, parecía un joven señor de la época victoriana. Era temprano, pero ya podría haber aparecido a las tres de la mañana que jamás llegaría a ver a Mycroft en pijama. Llevaba un traje sencillo, de color gris azulado.

—Myck —llamó Robert —. Tu amigo John Hatson.

—Es Watson —corrigió John, que no se atrevía a cruzar el umbral hacia la terraza, pero los dos perros siguieron caminando, obviando sus palabras, y se perdieron por un inmenso jardín verde esmeralda.

Mycroft dejó el periódico que estaba leyendo en su regazo y lo invitó a sentarse frente a él en una silla de mimbre. Desde aquel sitio se podía observar mejor la longitud del terreno y la gran cantidad de setos podados que lo poblaban.

—No acabo de acostumbrarme a tu nueva casa —rompió el silencio, sin dejar de buscar detalles en aquella estampa.

—Es más acogedora, sobre todo cuando esos dos no andan por ahí murmurando —aclaró Mycroft —. No es que me caigan mal, pero no jugamos en la misma liga. Ellos son… demasiado viejos.

— ¿Y por qué viven contigo?

—Ah, la vida, John. La vida. Dime, ¿qué te trae a mi humilde residencia?

John se mojó los labios. No sabía cómo decirlo delicadamente.

—Oh, pero qué maleducado soy —dijo de pronto Mycroft, sacudiendo la cabeza —. No te he ofrecido té. ¿Quieres?

Se levantó a servile sin esperar respuesta. A John el sonido del agua cayendo sobre la taza le dio ganas de ir al servicio, pero se aguantó. Tenía que recabar primero las respuestas a su pregunta.

— ¿Se porta bien Kathy? —preguntó Mycroft, tendiéndole la taza.

— ¿Eh? Ah, o sea que fuiste tú realmente —el anfitrión asintió —. Bien, bien. Era lo que Sherlock y yo supusimos.

—Y supongo que ahora querrás saber por qué la traje a ella concretamente y con qué motivo, ¿me equivoco?

La sosegada voz de Mycroft acariciaba las palabras. Disfrutaba de ese momento de protagonismo tanto como lo hacía su hermano cuando le tocaba a él lucirse. Bajo la carcasa de lord inglés estaba la verdadera fachada de sabueso. Habría sido un buen detective si se lo hubiera propuesto, lástima que Sherlock Holmes fuese su hermano. Siempre le haría sombra.

—No sé por qué dudas de ella, con lo alegre y simpática que es —continuó Mycroft, removiendo su taza con una cucharilla de plata.

—No es oro todo lo que reluce —recitó John por respuesta.

Mycroft sonrió.

— ¿Seguro que quieres abrir la caja de pandora? Reconozco que en un principio ni yo mismo me habría fiado de ella, de Kathy, pero a estas alturas Sherlock debe saber mis intenciones. ¿Qué te impide preguntárselo?

—Kathy.

—Oh, claro. Supongo que tienes razón —tardó un rato en ceder, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros —. Es una tontería, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Kathy es una buena escritora. Hace el trabajo que le pido sin cuestionarme nada y yo le pago sus honorarios establecidos. Y vosotros investigáis lo que os corresponde —añadió, moviendo el mentón hacia el periódico —. Lo he leído. Dos víctimas y supuestamente del mismo autor.

John no quería hablar del caso. ¿Qué importaba ahora?

—De todos modos, Mycroft, precisamente porque Sherlock y yo necesitamos concentración absoluta para este caso, tú prestarías mucha ayuda si colaboraras.

El té se le enfriaba en las manos. La temperatura no acompañaba.

—Yo no presto mi ayuda, John. La invierto.

_El dramatismo por excelencia de los Holmes_, pensó John, exasperándose.

—Pues "inviértela" en este momento —insistió.

— ¿Y qué beneficios saco?

—Que no te parta la cara —masculló, irritado.

— ¿Me estás amenazando en mi propia casa, John? —aunque la amenaza era real, Mycroft se lo tomaba muy bien.

—Mira, Mycroft, el caso está chungo y Kathy nos entorpece en la investigación. Siempre está de un lado para otro, revoloteando como una mosca cojonera.

— ¿Entorpece a vuestra investigación o a vuestra relación?

El médico dudó al responder lo que le ensanchó la sonrisa a Mycroft. Se sonrojó levemente y después dejó el té en la mesita para poder gesticular.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Vamos, John, ¿de vedad has llegado a pensar que no sabía que mi hermanito y su ayudante son pareja? Lo adivinaría hasta un bizco a doscientas millas.

El rubor se expandió por todo el cutis.

—Esa no es la cuestión ahora. Las dos víctimas eran conocidos de Sherlock y ya hay agentes que intentan inculparle a él. Y a este paso lo van a conseguir —eso último lo añadió a regañadientes. Conociendo el historial de Sherlock y el odio que levantaba entre tantos miembros de Scotland Yard, era inevitable que, de haber una nueva víctima, se repitiera lo del caso Reichenbach —. Quiero ayudarle pero Kathy es molesta.

— ¿Qué crees que podría librar a Sherlock de una acusación así? —Mycroft no parecía alarmado por lo que acababa de contarle y eso no pasó desapercibido para John.

—No lo sé. Imagino que mi testimonio lo refutarían por ser demasiado cercano a él, así que… —se detuvo y miró a Mycroft con súbito asombro —. Ay, la madre… ¡Contrataste a Kathy para que diera un testimonio completo de todas las acciones de Sherlock Holmes!

Mycroft dio tres lentas palmadas en el aire antes de posarlas de nuevo en los reposabrazos de la mecedora.

—Bravo, John.

—Pero… ¿Cómo sabías que lo necesitaría? Y precisamente una semana antes de que empiecen los asesinatos.

John se inclinó hacia delante con mucho interés. Estaba fascinado por cómo las piezas encajaban por momentos. Tras un instante de reflexión interna, Mycroft decidió que debía contárselo.

—Hará cosa de un mes recibí una propuesta de lo más extraña —empezó con voz tensa —. Unos desconocidos me advirtieron de que en cuestión de semanas empezarían a morir personas y que todas las culpas recaerían sobre Sherlock Holmes. Me pidieron que colaborara con ellos para aludir ante los tribunales que mi hermano es un sociópata y capaz de haber cometido dichos crímenes. Sabían que mi relación con Sherlock nunca ha sido muy buena que digamos. Evidentemente, lo rechacé. Prefiero jugar a los juegos donde rigen mis normas, no las de otros.

Lo decía con petulancia, pero a esas alturas John no prestaba atención a los detalles arrogantes de su personalidad.

—Sherlock es mi hermano, y aunque hayamos tenido nuestros más y nuestros menos, ante todo es la familia. Ignoro por qué esos matones llegaron a la conclusión de que los ayudaría, pero el caso es que me negué. Y no volví a saber de ellos. Hasta que un par de semanas después me llegó una nota con letras de revistas recortadas que formaban un mensaje: "si él no cae, caes tú". Así que se me ocurrió que la mejor forma de mantener cubiertas las espaldas de Sherlock era contratar a una persona completamente ajena a la familia, al entorno, incluso al país de mi hermano y ponerla a trabajar con el pretexto del libro.

— ¿Y por qué una cuentacuentos?

—Porque son los más inocentes, a fin de cuentas. No entraría en detalles absurdos que harían dudar al jurado en caso de que lo llevaran de nuevo a juicio. Es pura lógica, John. Diablos, sí que debe aburrirse mi hermano contigo —musitó, divertido.

— ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste en un principio?

—Cuanto menos supierais, mejor.

John digirió lo que acababa de contarle. Todo tenía sentido, aunque aún albergaba dudas de que pudiera funcionar realmente.

—Así que confirmas que el que va tras Sherlock pretende imitar a su manera la jugada de Moriarty.

—Son más de uno, John. Y sí, es posible que quieran hacerle lo mismo. No tienen tantos recursos como Moriarty, eso seguro, pero con la reputación de Sherlock y la estima que le tienen sus compañeros… No, es probable que no haga falta tanto despliegue tecnológico. Han jugado bien sus cartas.

—Y esta vez querías formar parte del equipo de los buenos, ¿eh? —comentó John, volviendo a recostarse sobre el respaldo de mimbre.

—Supongo que quería remendar mi error, sí.

El médico aguardó a que añadiera algo más, pero comprendió que la discusión había llegado a su fin.

—Espero que Sherlock tenga algún plan… Va a ser difícil salir de ésta —musitó —. Si van a por los conocidos de John…

Dejó la frase en el aire, pero ambos supieron al instante que algo no iba bien.

— ¿Crees que…? ¿Crees que van a matarnos, a los amigos o conocidos de Sherlock? ¿A todos?

—De ser así, se tendrían que dar prisa. Si Sherlock se les adelanta, que seguro que lo hará, se les desmoronará la táctica.

— ¿A por quién crees que irán ahora? Debemos estar preparados…

—Haz una lista, tacha a los menos probables, elimina a los muertos… En fin, John, utiliza ese cerebro tuyo.

Mycroft parecía aburrirse. John se levantó y se atusó los pantalones.

—Veo que te importa poco lo que pueda pasarte.

—A mí ya me han amenazado. Sé defenderme solo.

Miraba al horizonte, más allá del punto donde Robert y Howard habían desaparecido.

—Ya… Bueno, que vaya bien, Mycroft —se despidió John, deshaciendo el camino hasta la entrada —. Ah, y te manda recuerdos.

No obtuvo respuesta y cuando llegó al vestíbulo salió como una sombra. Caminaba de derecho a la parada de taxis cuando en su mente la lista se fue reduciendo.

La señora Hudson, Molly, Lestrade, -quizá él mismo-, Adler… Había pocos nombres, pero todos probables. Decidió llamar a Sherlock para salir de dudas.

— ¿John? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó la voz del detective al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, ¿estás con Kathy?

—Sí, ¿qué pasa?

—Ya sé por qué la contrató Mycroft. Quiere que haya constancia de tus actos en el momento de los crímenes para forjarte una cuartada.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Ya… En fin, los tipos que están detrás de todo esto están matando a gente de tu entorno.

—Elemental, quieren jugar al gato y al ratón.

— ¿La señora Hudson está ahí? —oyó cómo Sherlock le repetía la pregunta a Kathy y ella negó.

—No, al parecer se ha ido a Cardiff. Allí estará a salvo —dijo Sherlock.

—Vale, ¿Irene Adler?

—La última vez que recibí un mensaje suyo estaba cruzando el Reconquista. Argentina —añadió, por si John no sabía dónde ubicar el río.

— ¿Y Lestrade?

—Si quisieran matar a un poli ya lo habrían intentado… Es más, no creo que se atrevan. Lestrade va armado.

John se rascó la cabeza.

— ¿Y Molly? —lo dijo en voz baja, un poco queda.

—Molly…

—Molly.

El médico colgó y se metió en el taxi. Indicó la dirección del Hospital St. Bartholomews. Con un poco de suerte, Molly estaría allí.

Molly saludó a la mujer con una sonrisa amable. Le sorprendió que tuviera ese aspecto tan demacrado. Parecía muy mayor. A su lado, una niña de unos diez años trotaba agarrada de su mano. Era muy guapa, con el pelo rubio dorado recogido en una cola y unos ojos tan azules como el mar. A Molly le gustaban mucho los ojos claros. Envidiaba a todos los que los tenían.

—Señora Bence —le indicó que la siguiera por un pasillo blanco y silencioso.

No había muchas personas trabajando ese día, pero se podía oír a lo lejos el repiqueteo de los teclados en funcionamiento.

— ¿Es su hija? Es preciosa —dijo en un intento por aliviar la tensión.

La señora Bence asintió, sin mediar palabra. No soltaba a la niña, pero tampoco la miraba. Caminaba arrastrando las piernas, con sus vaqueros descoloridos a la altura de las rodillas y aquella camisa a cuadros ancha y desteñida.

Molly abrió la puerta del laboratorio. Todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Se oyó un disparo y la ventana junto a la puerta estalló en mil pedazos. Molly soltó las carpetas que sujetaba con un brazo y se apresuró a tirar de la mujer y la niña antes de que la segunda bala se incrustara en la pared. Las arrastró dentro del laboratorio, junto a un armario.

Notaba el pulso acelerado, el sudor bajando por la nuca y la espantosa necesidad de gritar. Pero estaban en el sótano. Allí apenas bajaba nadie y menos ese día.

La mujer agarraba a la niña entre sus brazos. La pequeña miraba con asombro, pero mantuvo la calma.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —murmuró la señora Bence con un hilo de voz.

—No lo sé… Hay que llamar a la policía. Hay un teléfono en mi mesa —el móvil estaba en su abrigo, lejos de allí, y la señora Bence no parecía tener uno ya que ni llevaba bolso, ni guardaba nada en sus bolsillos.

Esperaron un par de segundos. Molly intentó asomarse para ver quién había iniciado el tiroteo, pero retrocedió de inmediato al vislumbrar un par de cuerpos que se movían por el pasillo.

—El depósito —murmuró Molly.

La señora Bence se giró, siguiendo el dedo de la doctora, y vio una puerta al final de la habitación. Se levantaron en silencio y, pegadas a la pared, se arrastraron hacia allí. La niña tropezó con el cordón de su zapatilla y el rechinar de la suela alertó a los dos hombres. Entraron en el laboratorio y uno de ellos apuntó directamente a Molly.

— ¡Espere! —soltó ella, levantando ambas manos.

La señora Bence apretaba contra sí el cuerpo menudo de su hija.

—Espere, por favor —siguió, aguantando las lágrimas.

El hombre llevaba un pasamontañas negro, pero se podían ver sus ojos marrones a través de la rendija. Frunció el ceño, pero no disparó.

—Por favor… La niña… Es inocente… Déjela ir.

Los dos criminales intercambiaron una mirada y después el que no estaba armado salió por la puerta en dirección contraria de donde Molly y la señora Bence habían venido.

—Sólo la niña. Vosotras dos vendréis conmigo —dijo el criminal con una voz ronca. Molly pensó que sería fumador.

Les hizo un gesto con la pistola, indicándoles que salieran delante de él. La señora Bence apretó los hombros de su hija, pero tuvo que soltarla cuando el secuestrador la encañonó y quitó el seguro. Llorando en silencio, se alejó de la niña. Molly vio por el rabillo del ojo que la pequeña no se movía. Estaba quieta, claramente asustada, y le temblaba el mentón. Salieron al pasillo. Molly pasó la mano a propósito por el umbral de la ventana rota y se cortó la palma. Un hilo rojo oscuro se deslizó por su piel hasta el suelo.

Ojalá Sherlock pudiera encontrarlas.

Sherlock cerró la puerta del taxi a toda velocidad y salió disparado hacia la entrada del Hospital St. Bartholomews. Kathy corría detrás de él, pero con aquella ropa y su forma física, la distancia se ensanchó enormemente entre ellos.

— ¡Busco a Molly Hooper! —gritó Sherlock, agarrando de la bata al primer tipo con el que se cruzó.

Éste lo miró extrañado, pero señaló el pasillo que conducía al sótano de los laboratorios. Sherlock no perdió un segundo. Bajó las escaleras de tres en tres y corrió todo lo largo del pasillo. Entonces vio los cristales desparramados, la puerta entornada. El silencio. Notó que el corazón se le aceleraba. ¿Más víctimas? ¿Molly?

Se apresuró a llegar hasta allí. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una quietud habitual del laboratorio. No escapó a sus ojos la pequeña figura agazapada bajo la mesa de autopsias. Una niña. Frunció el ceño, pero la imperiosa necesidad de encontrar a Molly lo urgió a seguir mirando en busca de detalles. Finalmente vio un hilo de sangre que empezaba en el umbral del cristal. Lo siguió y se dio cuenta de que avanzaba por el pasillo en dirección a la otra ala. Corrió, persiguiendo el rastro de sangre.

Kathy llegó resoplando a la entrada del laboratorio. Oyó la puerta de un corredor cerrarse bruscamente. Sherlock seguía con su carrera alocada, pero ella decidió que sería mejor llamar a la policía. Sacó el móvil y marcó el número de Lestrade.

— ¿Sí? —respondió la voz pastosa del inspector.

—Soy Kate Barnes, la escritora que acompaña al señor Holmes y al doctor Watson.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Ha habido un tiroteo en el sótano del Hospital St. Bartholomews. Sherlock y yo acabamos de llegar. No parece haber heridos, pero hay varios casquillos de bala y —entonces se encontró con la dulce imagen de una niña acurrucada bajo la mesa camilla. Se rodeaba el cuerpo con ambos brazos y tenía la cabeza enterrada en el regazo —, y una niña.

Lestrade ya estaba en camino cuando colgó. Kathy se acercó a la niña.

—Eh… Hola —dijo con voz suave, pero la niña no se movió —. Pequeña, no voy a hacerte daño. ¿Estás herida?

Seguía sin reaccionar. Parecía que estuviera llorando por cómo se movían sus hombros y el pequeño gemido que se le escapaba. Kathy le acarició el brazo.

—Tranquila —añadió cuando la niña dio un salto, asustada —. Tranquila, tranquila.

Kathy levantó ambas manos en señal de paz. Poco a poco, la niña volvió a su sitio. Tenía las mejillas empapadas y rosadas, los ojos hinchados y el pelo levemente enredado.

—Ven —dijo Kathy, tendiéndole una mano.

La pequeña la cogió y se levantó con cuidado.

John llegó al tiempo que un par de coches patrulla de la policía. Se bajó y corrió al encuentro con Lestrade. Todavía tenía cara de sueño y se le notaba por la legañosa mirada que le dirigió.

—Me ha llamado la señorita Barnes. Sherlock y ella están dentro. Ha habido un tiroteo —explicó el inspector, abriendo la puerta del hospital.

—Dios mío, ¿y Sherlock está bien?

—Sí, cuando han llegado ya se había producido. Fíjate —iban caminando por el pasillo, pero ya podían ver los trozos de cristales y unas manchas de sangre en la pared.

Sherlock apareció en ese momento doblando la esquina al final del corredor. Parecía furioso. Se encontraron a la altura del laboratorio. Dentro, Kathy abrazaba a una niña pequeña de cabellos rubios y que no contaría con más de once años. John la miró, intrigada.

— ¿Y Molly? —preguntó el médico a Sherlock, el cual intentaba recobrar el aliento.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Se la han llevado. A ella y a la madre de la chica —musitó.

— ¿Qué? —John no entendía.

—Sí, la madre —Sherlock no dejaba de mirar al interior del laboratorio —. Elemental, ¿qué hace una niña como ella, tan pequeña, en un sitio como éste? El cadáver en la mesa de autopsias es el de Bence. Así que imagino que serían familia. Vendrían a identificar el cadáver. Y a pesar del tiroteo, no hay cuerpos. No hay víctimas. Se las han llevado.

Lestrade estaba realizando llamadas sin parar, pidiendo que los refuerzos peinaran la zona. John miró a la niña que lloraba pegada a la cadera de Kathy.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —le dijo suavemente, pero no obtuvo respuestas.

—Está en shock —explicó Sherlock —. Molly dejó este rastro de sangre para que lo siguiera. Lleva a la puerta trasera del hospital, a la zona de carga y descarga —le dijo a Lestrade.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es Molly? —preguntó el inspector.

— ¿Por qué iba la señora Bence a dejar un rastro, entonces? —Sherlock lo miró, exasperado —. Sólo Molly sabía que el sitio por donde habían llegado no era el habitual. Quería dejarnos al menos una pista de cómo se mueven estos criminales…

—Hablas en plural —Lestrade se cruzó de brazos.

Algunos agentes llegaron hasta allí y empezaron a acordonar la zona.

—Sí, un solo arma —dijo, señalando los casquillos —, pero por lo menos dos hombres.

John sabía que eran varios porque Mycroft se lo había referido así. Molly parecía tensa.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, pequeña? —le preguntó Lestrade —. Tú estabas aquí, necesitamos que nos digas todo lo que recuerdes de esos tipos.

Pero la niña, a pesar de mirarle, no respondió. Se llevó una mano a la oreja y deslizó el pulgar por la curva de su mandíbula repetidas veces. Lestrade no entendía, y al principio Kathy tampoco, pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Se apartó de la niña y se arrodilló frente a ella.

Entonces empezó a gesticular mientras preguntaba:

— ¿Eres sorda?

La niña reconoció los signos y asintió enérgicamente. Sherlock y John se miraron, impresionados, y después Lestrade repitió la pregunta.

— ¿Sorda?

— ¿Cómo te llamas, cielo? —preguntó Kathy en lenguaje de signos a la vez que lo decía en voz alta.

La niña respondió.

—Se llama Cindy —tradujo Kathy —. Dice que su mamá y ella vinieron aquí a ver a su hermanito. Quiere saber dónde están su mamá y su hermano.

A John se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿No le habían explicado que su hermano estaba muerto? Kathy, con todo el tacto que pudo, le explicó que a su mamá se la había llevado un hombre malo y que si no les daba alguna pista de lo que hubiese visto, les sería difícil encontrarla. Cindy bajó la cabeza y nuevas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

—Está bien, cariño —Kathy la abrazó —. Está bien…

Luego negó suavemente para que Lestrade y los demás comprendieran que no iba a hablar más.

—Habrá que esperar —musitó John.

Cuando Lestrade se hubo marchado con el equipo forense, Sherlock, John y Kathy salieron del hospital. La ventaja de estar allí fue que pudieron ingresar a Cindy en espera de que los servicios sociales vinieran a por ella.

— ¿Sabe lenguaje de signos? —soltó John, impresionado.

Kathy sonrió.

— ¿Se acuerda de que le dije que sólo podía hablar por videoconferencia con mis sobrinos? Robbie es sordo. Si quiero comunicarme con él, tiene que ser a través del lenguaje de signos. Reconocí el signo de "sordo" cuando Cindy se lo hizo a Lestrade.

—Vaya, no deja usted de sorprenderme.

—Ya, hay algo que quería decirles —dijo Kathy con renovada seriedad.

Sherlock la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Ayer, repasando la grabadora me di cuenta de que había algo raro. Veo que ustedes están seguros ya de que son más de uno los criminales.

—Sí, es obvio —dijo Sherlock —. Además, un posible testigo nos ha confiado hoy que en efecto son varios.

Kathy asintió.

— ¿Lo sabe la policía?

—Supongo que ahora sí.

— ¿Entonces cómo es que Anderson lo sabía ayer?

Tanto Sherlock como John se giraron hacia ella. Kathy sacó del bolso la grabadora y le dio al play. Lo tenía todo preparado. La voz de Anderson sonó al otro lado del aparato.

—…menos de una semana, dos personas asesinadas por los mismos criminales y que, en…

La detuvo y permanecieron en silencio.

— ¿Los mismos criminales? —repitió John.

—Sí. Sabía que eran varios, y eso que Lestrade parece bastante confiado en el resto de la grabación en que es uno solo.

Sherlock soltó una risita. Con los ojos cerrados, se rió como para sí.

—Vaya, vaya. Así que era eso lo que tenía que decirnos —musitó —. Se ha arreglado tanto para parecer más profesional, ¿no? Apuesto a que habría sido más impresionante si nosotros no supiéramos ya que eran más de un criminal.

John frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

—En cualquier caso, esto es una prueba de que Anderson sabe más de lo que aparenta. ¿Y si es él el que está detrás de todo?

—John, no seas ridículo. La mente plana de Anderson no sería capaz ni de resolver el laberinto de la caja de cereales, ¿crees que podría dar el pego como mente astuta y calculadora que quiere acabar con Sherlock Holmes? No, tiene que ser otra cosa.

—Habrá que preguntárselo —dijo John.

—Supongo que sí —Sherlock ya se encaminaba hacia la parada de taxis —. Ah, buen trabajo, señorita Barnes.

Kathy pilló el halago desprevenida y se sonrojó.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Molly? —insistió John, acercándose más a él.

—Pasa que como no la encontremos en menos de doce horas, tendremos un nuevo cadáver en el depósito —respondió Sherlock, dando un portazo al subirse al taxi.

John suspiró. ¿Por qué se había complicado tanto la cosa? Tendrían que hablar con Anderson. El maldito Anderson.

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta aquí este (largo) capítulo, hehehe. Siento el retraso, supuestamente tendría que haberlo subido hace días, pero he estado estudiando y buf... Como veis, se ha extendido más de lo que esperaba xD

El siguiente será el último... de este episodio. Pienso escribir más sobre la misma línea, es decir, con posibilidad de recuperar los personajes que he creado yo para el fic. De momento me pondré con el sexto capi y ya iré pensando en nuevas ideas xD

Espero que os haya gustado :)

**Sher**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 **

El cursor en la pantalla parpadeaba. La página estaba en blanco, pero su deber era llenarla cuanto antes. Kathy terminó su tercer café y dejó la taza de _Snoopy_ sobre el posavasos. Llevaba delante del monitor una hora y las palabras no fluían. Habían pasado muchas cosas durante su estancia en Londres. Ahora que había vuelto a su casa de Queens, tenía que procesar todos sus apuntes y por fin elaborar el libro.

Miró por la ventana. El East River se asomaba entre unos edificios, con su peculiar color zafiro bajo la sombra de las nubes. Se acordó del piso en Londres y de las calles atestadas de coches que circulaban en sentido contrario. A pesar de sus escasas dos semanas allí, le había cautivado el ambiente londinense.

¿Qué podía decir? Empezaría por sus protagonistas… Pero en cuanto tecleó las primeras palabras, las borró de un tirón. Exasperada, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se rascó efusivamente, despeinándose aún más. Se levantó y se paseó. Necesitaba moverse, a ver si de esa manera podía forzar a su mente a sacar las palabras.

Todo lo que ocurrió aquel día fue demasiado deprisa. El interrogatorio, la pistola, la furgoneta… Kathy se sentó de golpe. El cojín bajo ella se desinfló con un sonoro silbato. Los dedos se escurrieron por las teclas.

«Que las nubes cubrieran Londres durante mi primera semana en la ciudad debía haberme servido de señal para lo que se avecinaba. Pero yo no presté atención. ¿Cómo iba a imaginarme que, en pocos días, me vería cara a cara con la mismísima muerte?».

**Cuatro días antes**.

John miraba con nerviosismo a Sherlock mientras el detective se presionaba las sienes con ambas manos. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a esperar? Kathy se removía inquieta en su silla. Se mordía la uña del pulgar y no miraba a ningún sitio.

—La furgoneta —dijo Sherlock, abriendo los ojos.

John frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué furgoneta?

El detective se pasó un dedo por el labio superior varias veces y después asintió para sí.

—Veamos, sabemos varias cosas. La primera —iba enumerando, mientras caminaba por el salón enérgicamente —, que son varios hombres y buscan claramente inculparme (según el testimonio de Mycroft) —se giró para mirar a John al decir eso—. La segunda, que llegaron a la parte de atrás del hospital en vez de a la principal. Y tercero, que hicieron sudar a Raz.

John se sentía confuso. No entendía bien a dónde quería llegar con esos puntos.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Anderson?

—Hablaremos con él, sólo para descartarlo —dijo, sin darle importancia.

— ¿Por qué es importante que hicieran sudar a Russell Bence? —preguntó Kathy.

Sherlock sonrió.

—Ah, buena pregunta. Hablemos primero con Anderson para estar seguros de que no forma parte de este entramado.

Dicho eso, cogió el abrigo largo y negro, se lo echó por encima y salió escopetado. John y Kathy lo siguieron. Mientras viajaban en el taxi, John se inclinó hacia Sherlock, que iba en la parte delantera.

— ¿Vas a explicarme por qué es importante que Raz estuviera sudando? ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de que Anderson no es el cabecilla? ¿Y cómo demonios va a ayudar eso a llegar hasta Molly?

Kathy tecleaba en el móvil, completamente absorta por algún mensaje. John se dijo que seguramente se estaba distrayendo con lo más nimio para no tener que pensar en el secuestro y el caso en general. Sherlock no respondió inmediatamente. En su lugar, esperó a que el taxista los dejara frente a la comisaría y tras pagar, se bajaron.

Scotland Yard ocupaba un edificio bastante amplio. De aspecto sobrio, con un escueto cartel oficial pendido sobre la puerta principal, los muros cenicientos daban la impresión de haberse teñido con el habitual gris del cielo londinense.

Cruzaron las puertas de cristal y encontraron a unos agentes que, al reconocerlos, les condujeron hasta el despacho de Lestrade. El inspector se encontraba sentado en su sillón, con el auricular pegado a la oreja. Parloteaba a intervalos de varios segundos, casi como si estuvieran interrumpiéndolo constantemente. Sherlock entró, saltándose las normas básicas de educación, y apuntó al policía con un dedo largo y delgado.

—Llama a Anderson. Es importante.

Lestrade tapó el auricular con la mano libre y masculló:

—Cafetería.

John puso los ojos en blanco. Cómo no…

Salieron y encontraron, en efecto, al agente de nariz aguileña sentado en una mesa, removiendo una taza de lo que olía a café pero seguramente no sabría a eso. Al verlos llegar, cruzó una mirada con Sherlock y su rostro palideció.

—Friki… —saludó, sin su habitual malhumor. Parecía cansado.

—Sabes por qué estoy aquí, Anderson. Pero tranquilo, te creo —se limitó a responder Sherlock.

Anderson lo miró con incredulidad y después volvió a concentrarse en su café. No dejaba de removerlo a un ritmo lento y acompasado. El sonido ambiente de la cafetería amortiguaba el ruido de la cucharilla al chocarse contra la taza. Kathy y John se mantuvieron de pie, pero Sherlock se sentó frente a Anderson. Entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa.

—Te lo preguntaré para no tener que añadirles explicaciones complementarias posteriores a John y a la señorita Barnes —dijo el detective, manteniendo el tono serio —. ¿Cómo sabías que había más de un criminal?

Anderson no levantó los ojos, pero una leve arruga se marcó en su frente cuando oyó la pregunta.

—Ya sabes por qué…

—Sí, pero ellos no.

Finalmente, Anderson decidió probar el sucedáneo de café y se mojó los labios antes de añadir:

—Hace unos días encontré en mi taquilla una nota. Decía que si no colaboraba con ellos, y cito: "acabaremos con su mujer". No es que mi matrimonio sea el más feliz del mundo, pero quiero a Emma y está embarazada y no podría… —la voz se le quebró —. No podría perdonarme que le pasara algo.

John frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué te pidieron que hicieras?

—Que insistiera en la relación de Sherlock Holmes con los crímenes venideros —respondió automáticamente —. No los vi, si eso es lo próximo que me vais a preguntar… Pero, joder, llegaron a mi taquilla y pusieron el nombre de Emma en la nota. ¡Sabían muchas cosas!

Sherlock asintió una vez.

— ¿Y pretendes que me crea que te quedaste de brazos cruzados y decidiste colaborar? —acusó John, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

— ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! ¿Chivarme a Lestrade? ¡Vamos, hombre! Si llego a hacer eso se habrían cargado a Emma… —se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a su cucharilla.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo harán ahora? —preguntó Sherlock con el mismo tono indiferente.

Anderson alzó bruscamente el mentón y lo fusiló con la mirada.

— ¡Estoy seguro porque ya he cumplido con mi parte! Además, envié ayer a Emma a casa de su madre en Plymouth… No estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos.

—O sea que crees que son de aquí, de Londres, y que no irán hasta el suroeste a por la familia de tu mujer —continuó Sherlock, y a John le dio la sensación de que disfrutaba con eso.

Una sombra cruzó el semblante del policía.

—Vete a la mierda, friki —y fue lo último que sacarían de él.

Sherlock se levantó, atusándose el abrigo. Le indicó a John que se iban, pero antes de caminar él hacia la puerta, se volvió hacia Anderson y le susurró:

—Tranquilo, Anderson. Tu mujer está a salvo. Por una vez has sido inteligente, no van a perseguirte más.

John interceptó a Sherlock a la salida de la comisaría. El detective iba a paso tranquilo, como si supiera a dónde tenía que ir exactamente. Como si las vidas de Molly y de la señora Bence no corrieran peligro.

—Vale, o sea que chantajeaban a Anderson. ¿Y qué?

—Será mejor que os lo explique. Me da dolor de cabeza ir a trompicones —se limitó a decir Sherlock.

Y allí, en mitad de la calle, comenzó a gesticular y a contar su teoría.

—Seguí el rastro de sangre que dejó Molly hasta la parte trasera del hospital, justo a la zona de carga y descarga, cerca de la entrada de las ambulancias a Urgencias. Para pasar desapercibidos, los sospechosos entrarían por allí con una furgoneta o camión. No tendrían pensado llevarse rehenes, de eso estoy seguro, pero como la señora Bence no es un sujeto que me puedan imputar (ya que no podrían relacionarlo conmigo), no les interesaba matarla. ¿Secuestrar a Molly? ¡Sí, por favor! —levantó los brazos con sumo dramatismo —. Después de todo lo que pasó con Moriarty, cuanto más rebuscado parezca, más jugoso será para el jurado.

—Estás convencido de que intentan hacerte lo mismo que hizo Moriarty —interrumpió John.

—Oh, no estoy convencido. Es que es obvio. A ver, John, pensemos un poco —Sherlock se paseaba frente a ellos, de un lado a otro —. No es el hecho de que supieran quién es la mujer de Anderson o cuál es su taquilla. Es el hecho de que lo eligieran a él y no a otro. Sabían que Anderson y yo no nos llevamos bien, o más bien, que él me odia. Eso suma credibilidad a sus acusaciones. ¡Incluso te sacó de quicio a ti! ¿Y qué nos dice todo eso?

Kathy alternó la mirada con ambos y respondió, tímidamente.

— ¿Que los sospechosos conocían a Anderson?

—Bien, bien —Sherlock asintió —. Son de dentro. O al menos uno de ellos. Se nos ha olvidado la razón por la que Raz fue a ver a Angelo aquel día. ¿Qué le dijo? ¿Por qué Raz estaba lleno de sudor?

John se sentía apabullado, pero Sherlock hablaba cada vez con más entusiasmo. Recordó las palabras de Donovan cuando acababa de conocer al detective: "esto le pone". «Ojalá le emocionara tanto hacerlo…».

—No lo sé, Sherlock…

— ¡Ya! ¡Tú no lo sabes pero yo sí! —exclamó, juntando las palmas de las manos —. Dios, John, este caso es tremendamente fácil. ¡Rápido, ve a por Lestrade y pídele las cintas de seguridad del hospital, yo tengo que hacer un recado!

Salió disparado hacia el borde de la acera y paró un taxi. John iba a replicar, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros y hacerle caso. Kathy lo siguió.

La siguiente hora fue aburrida. Lestrade había estado pidiendo las cintas del hospital, pero como era domingo el personal encargado de esos asuntos técnicos estaba todavía llegando allí. Tras un buen rato sin nada que hacer y con la preocupación de que pudieran estar haciéndole algo horrible a Molly, Sherlock apareció por la puerta con la misma alegría de costumbre.

Se plantó en el despacho de Lestrade justo cuando éste metía el vídeo de las cámaras del hospital.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó John, acercándose rápidamente.

—Luego.

Lestrade pulsó el play y la pantalla pasó de negro absoluto a negro rayado de gris. Las líneas horizontales bajaban con lentitud hasta que la imagen cambió y se vio la parte de zona y descarga del hospital en blanco y negro.

Con el mando, Lestrade rebobinó hacia delante hasta que la hora de la esquina inferior izquierda llegó a las 9:34 y una furgoneta de color oscuro aparcó frente a la puerta. Dos hombres bajaron, pero un tercero permaneció dentro. Se veía levemente el reflejo, pero la calidad del vídeo era mala y, para más inri, llevaban pasamontañas.

—Ahí están —dijo Lestrade, agitando el mando hacia la pantalla.

—Así que eran más de uno —confirmó John.

El policía reanudó la cinta. Los dos hombres se metieron en el hospital. Al cabo de unos minutos volvieron a aparecer, pero esta vez los seguían dos mujeres. Una de ellas era Molly. John pegó un brinco y observó cómo las empujaban dentro de la furgoneta. La otra mujer debía ser la señora Bence. No dejaba de llorar y cuando el tipo de la pistola la amenazó con la culata como si fuera a golpearla, Molly se interpuso y recibió el golpe. A John le sudaban las palmas de la mano.

Lestrade no detuvo la cinta de nuevo. Dejó que la furgoneta se alejara del ángulo de visión hasta que, unos minutos después, apareció Sherlock en miniatura recorriendo el aparcamiento.

—Mierda… —dijo Lestrade, retirando la cinta —. Molly está herida.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa —añadió John —. ¿Y si…? No sé, ¿y si le hacen algo peor?

Todos sabían a qué se refería con aquel "algo peor". Ya habían comprobado de lo que eran capaz.

—No lo harán. Todavía, no —dijo Sherlock.

Se volvieron hacia él. El detective se encogió de hombros y comenzó su paseo de un lado a otro del estrecho despacho.

—Vale, esto confirma mis sospechas. La furgoneta tiene unas letras claras en el costado, "RCE International". ¿Os dice algo? —los miró uno por uno y después sacó su móvil —. No, claro que no —tecleó con celeridad y luego mostró la pantalla —. Es un servicio de mensajería, ¿dónde tiene su sede? Oh, sorpresa: Hackney.

Lestrade iba a replicar pero Sherlock lo calló llevándose un dedo a los labios y pronunciando un sonoro "shht".

—El hecho de que hicieran sudar a Raz indica que conocían el terreno. Raz ha vivido… vivió toda su vida en ese barrio. Sabría dónde esconderse si hiciera falta, pero que estuviera sudado implica que le hicieron dar rodeos, o sea que tenían conocimiento del barrio. Y para conocer Hackney o vives allí o eres cartógrafo urbanístico. El caso es que siendo de allí y teniendo una furgoneta de una empresa del barrio, lo más seguro es que anden por algún lugar de Hackney. Antes he ido a hacer un recado y he aprovechado para ponerme en contacto con mi red de vagabundos. Un truco muy útil en estos casos. Les dije que buscaran algo sospechoso en el barrio, una furgoneta aparcada en algún lugar incoherente.

John estaba atónito. Cuando él lo contaba, parecía lógico.

—El siguiente punto es por qué Raz fue a ver a Angelo… Bueno, es simple —dejó el móvil en el bolsillo y después miró a Lestrade con el semblante serio —. Sólo alguien de dentro habría podido saber que Anderson es el que más me odia de todos en Scotland Yard. Fui a Pentonville y allí me dijo un contacto que, en efecto, un par de antiguos compañeros de Raz que estaban cumpliendo condena salieron hace un par de semanas. Seguramente le avisarían de que él y Angelo estaban en el punto de mira y Raz iría a contárselo a Angelo. Fácil.

— ¿Pentonville? ¿Por qué a Pentonville? —preguntó el inspector.

—Porque allí es donde estaban los compañeros de Raz y porque hay hombres de esta comisaría que han hecho turnos en esa penitenciaría. Simple descarte. En cualquier caso, hay que ir a Hackney y buscar la furgoneta. Mis contactos la encontrarán por nosotros y no alertarán a los sospechosos, pero dudo mucho que quieran acercarse a la comisaría así que John y yo volveremos a casa y esperaremos. Nos pondremos en contacto.

Dicho eso, salió con el mismo paso acelerado y John tuvo que corretear tras él. Kathy tropezó y se recompuso antes de que Lestrade pudiera replicarles.

John volvió a fruncir el ceño y a mirar por la ventana. Llevaban únicamente quince minutos en el piso, pero ya se impacientaba. Sherlock lo miraba de vez en cuando, preocupado. El médico dejó su té frío sobre la mesa y le puso una manta a Kathy. Se había quedado dormida en el sofá. El médico se preguntó cómo podía dormirse en un momento como aquél. Sherlock se acercó y tiró de su mano.

—Ven, quiero hablar contigo —le susurró, arrastrándolo al pasillo y llevándolo a la habitación.

Allí, John oyó que echaba el pestillo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Sherlock, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Que qué me pasa? Pues que Molly ha sido secuestrada y podrían matarla en cuestión de horas y… ¡Dios, Sherlock! ¿Es que no te preocupa ni lo más mínimo? —trató de no elevar mucho el tono.

— ¿Todavía te gusta?

El contraataque de Sherlock lo dejó perplejo. Titubeó antes de responder.

—N-No, no es eso… Sabes que no. Pero entiende tú también que estuve a punto de casarme con ella… Por mucho tiempo que haya pasado no puedo dejar de guardarle cierto cariño. Aunque no la ame…

El detective lo miró durante largo rato. John se preguntó si lo entendía, si comprendía que Molly hubiese estado a punto de ser algo más que una amiga. Sherlock vio su inquietud, la sintió cuando se acercó a él y le acarició la mandíbula. Tenía los dientes apretados, como siempre que se ponía en tensión. Sherlock relajó la expresión de su cara y se inclinó hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de su boca.

—Lo sé, John. También para mí es una persona querida, pero recordar que estuve a punto de… perderte, por así decirlo. Me llena de angustia —murmuró.

John entrecerró los ojos, pero no frunció el ceño. Se mantuvo quieto mientras el detective le pasaba la mano por la nuca y lo estrechaba contra sí. Lo besó con fuerza, como si temiera que en cualquier momento uno de los dos se desvanecería. Como si no fuera a haber ningún otro momento para besarse. John cerró los ojos, aunque aún conservaba la mandíbula tensa. Fue un beso húmedo, sobre todo cuando Sherlock introdujo la lengua tras cierta vacilación por parte de su compañero. Le pasó la mano libre por la cintura y lo estrechó contra sí. Notó que empezaba a despertarse el deseo en ambos.

John apoyó una mano sobre su pecho y lo separó para poder respirar.

—Sherlock… No creo que sea el momento para esto… —mientras lo decía vio un brillo pícaro en los ojos de su compañero.

—Tienes razón.

Y antes de que John pudiera resistirse, lo empujó hasta sentarlo en el borde de la cama y apoyó ambas manos sobre su regazo. La punta de sus narices se rozaban y John notó que las mejillas se le prendían como una mecha.

—Sherlock…

—Eres demasiado sentimental, John. Te implicas demasiado en el plano de los sentimientos.

— ¿Y eso es malo?

—A veces, sí.

Lo besó, aunque sólo con pequeños roces de sus labios. Luego bajó por su cuello y con destreza abrió la cremallera de los vaqueros de John. Y a pesar de sus primeras quejas, el médico no lo detuvo. Sherlock sacó su miembro, ya duro, y besó la punta con delicadeza.

—Estás muy mono cuando pones esa cara, ¿sabes? —le susurró antes de agitar su mano entorno a su pene.

John dejó escapar un gemido. Antes de que el médico recuperara el aliento, se lo introdujo en la boca y notó el palpitar de la sangre al pasar con celeridad bajo la piel. La sensación no era nueva, pero el hecho de que John estuviera tan tenso le producía un placer inédito. Quería ser el que lo relajara, quería ser él el único que disfrutara de su miembro.

Aunque normalmente John solía ocuparse de esos trabajitos, Sherlock sabía que nada le hacía más ilusión que disfrutar de un repaso de vez en cuando. Apretó los dedos en torno a la base del pene y saboreó la erección hasta que John llegó al clímax dejando escapar un gruñido sonoro.

Sherlock se levantó sin mediar palabra (más que nada porque no podía) y se metió en el baño para enjuagarse la boca. John se mantuvo durante unos segundos más tendido en la cama, observando el techo y recuperando el control de su respiración. A veces Sherlock podía ser muy malo con él. Cuando el susodicho se inclinó sobre él para besarle, se dejó llevar por la ternura posterior.

— ¿A qué ha venido eso? —le dijo, acariciándole la mandíbula.

— ¿Tengo que darte explicaciones cada vez que quiero probarte?

—Dicho así parece que sólo me quieras por el sexo —John esbozó una media sonrisa y después se incorporó.

—Tonterías, sabes que por eso precisamente no es —bromeó Sherlock, pasando los dedos por su alborotado —. Es broma —añadió al ver la expresión consternada de John —. Súbete la cremallera, anda. Mis contactos estarán al caer.

John se ruborizó.

Tal como el detective predijo, al cabo de unos minutos un par de muchachos con ropas andrajosas subieron las escaleras del 221B y le dejaron un papel a Sherlock.

— ¿Llamamos a Lestrade? —preguntó John, zarandeando suavemente a Kathy.

—No. Antes quiero asegurarme de que Molly y la señora Bence están a salvo. Vamos.

Bajaron las escaleras y subieron al primer taxi que pararon. Kathy iba frotándose los ojos. No había podido dormir mucho y aún tenía sueño.

Tardaron un rato en llegar, pero finalmente los muros grises de las calles de Hackney se alzaron a su derecha. Descendieron del vehículo y anduvieron callejeando, ajenos a las miradas indiscretas de los transeúntes. John observaba a Sherlock, el cual iba serio y reflexivo. Con las manos enguantadas en los bolsillos, apretó el paso al cruzar unas calles de casas bajas y en mal estado. Kathy taconeaba tras ellos. Se pegaba a John disimuladamente y miraba nerviosa a los alrededores siempre que oía un ruido extraño.

—No me gusta este sitio —masculló, pegándose al hombro del médico.

Sherlock viró por una calle más amplia y al final entrevieron la entrada a un vertedero. John alzó una ceja.

— ¿Un vertedero?

—Nadie iría allí por curiosidad así que tenían asegurada la privacidad. Muy listos —dijo Sherlock, zarandeando la valla.

Ésta cedió y los tres pasaron sin disimular una mueca de asco al ver los desperdicios en montañas desiguales. El lugar era amplio.

—Haremos una cosa —concluyó el detective, poniendo los brazos en jarra —. John, tú y Kathy iréis por ahí —señaló al norte —, yo iré por allí —señaló al sureste. El que primer encuentre a los sospechosos enviará un mensaje a Lestrade y al otro, ¿vale?

—Vale… —aunque John no estaba muy convencido.

Kathy ahogó un gritito, pero se abrazó con fuerza para serenarse. Se separaron.

John y Kathy deambularon por el camino sin encontrar más que basura. Montañas de bolsas negras cuyo contenido se desbordaba y apestaba. El paso era suficientemente amplio para que un coche lo cruzara. Justo cuando creía que habían cogido el camino equivocado, oyó un ruido proveniente de su derecha. Atrajo a Kathy hacia un montón de basura y se acuclillaron. Oteó la escena.

La furgoneta, azul oscuro, estaba aparcada junto a un almacén, seguramente el del guardia de seguridad. John sacó el móvil y se lo tendió a Kathy.

—Llame a Sherlock y dígale que siga el camino principal por donde nosotros fuimos.

— ¿No estará pensando en entrar ahí usted solo? —murmuró Kathy, abriendo mucho los ojos.

John no replicó. Se levantó y caminó hacia el almacén. Seguramente la escritora estaría protestando tras él, pero decidió ignorarla. Tenía que sacar a Molly de allí.

—Saca una cerveza y pásamela —tronó la voz grave en el interior del almacén.

—Ve tú.

John se arrodilló bajo una ventana y echó un vistazo al interior. Tras el despacho del guardia había una hilera de estanterías de aluminio llenas de objetos extraños. No conseguía ver a Molly, pero la señora Bence estaba acurrucada en una esquina, agarrándose las piernas y enterrando la cara en la tela vaquera. Intentó vislumbrar otra entrada, pero parecía no haber. Los secuestradores, tres hombres de aspecto medio con barba de varios días y ojos llenos de ojeras, estaban sentados frente a un televisor.

John se deslizó pegado al muro y comenzó a dar un rodeo. Se alejó al ver una pequeña ventana rota en el fondo de la estructura. Si andaba con cuidado, no se darían cuenta de su presencia. Oteó el marco y sacudió unos cristales aún incrustados. Se aupó y coló la primera mitad del cuerpo. Le pesaba el trasero. Oyó de fondo las voces de los secuestradores, discutiendo sobre algo del programa que estaban emitiendo en ese momento. Tomó aire y se deslizó boca abajo. Antes de tocar el suelo, colocó un brazo de apoyo y dejó que la gravedad hiciera el resto.

— ¿Has oído eso? —dijo uno.

—Cierra el pico, no oigo.

John se arrastró hacia un lado. Ladeó la cabeza y buscó algún resquicio de dónde pudiera estar Molly. La encontró al lado de uno de los secuestradores, atada de pies a cabeza y con la herida abierta en la sien izquierda. John sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Se arrastró hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la señora Barnes. Al verlo, la mujer pegó un bote.

—No, no —susurró John, llevándose un dedo a los labios —. No haga ruido. Vengo a sacarla de aquí.

Se acercó a ella y le quitó las cuerdas que aprisionaban sus tobillos. Le indicó que siguiera el pasillo por el que había venido él y saliera por la ventana rota. Después, retrocedió y antes de quedar expuesto al grupo de secuestradores, palpó la parte de atrás del pantalón para asegurarse de que llevaba la pistola.

Esperaba no tener que usarla.

Sherlock recibió la llamada de Kathy y se puso en marcha enseguida. Se encontró con la escritora acurrucada al pie de un montón de basura.

— ¿Dónde está John? —fue lo primero que preguntó, pero la respuesta era obvia —. Llame a Lestrade, yo voy a sacar a John de ahí.

En ese momento, se oyó un disparo. Sherlock se detuvo en seco y después corrió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Abrió la puerta del almacén de un golpe. Uno de los secuestradores estaba tendido en el suelo y un charco de sangre salía por debajo de su cráneo. Sherlock se asustó. El hombre había sido golpeado, no disparado. ¿Había recibido John el disparo?

Empujó la puerta hacia las estanterías y se encontró con la señora Bence sujetando una especie de piedra enorme y con un trozo de carne ensangrentado en un borde. Al verlo, la soltó de golpe. Sherlock le indicó que saliera y esperó a ver a John. Oyó a Molly. Gritaba. Empezó a recorrer las estanterías, buscando la procedencia de esos gritos.

La encontró forcejeando con uno de los hombres. Antes de que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de su presencia, lo golpeó en la nuca haciendo que el cuerpo pesado se desplomara con un sonoro estruendo. Molly se pegó a la pared y se cubrió la cara con los brazos.

—Eh, Molly, soy yo —le dijo, sujetándole las muñecas y apartándolas para que pudiera verlo.

—S-Sherlock… —murmuró. Le corría un hilo de sangre por el lateral de la cara.

— ¿Dónde está John? —le preguntó, pero ella se volvió en cuanto oyó el sonido de una bala perforando la pared —. Sal de aquí —ordenó Sherlock, indicándole el pasillo —. Yo me ocupo de John.

Molly obedeció, pero tardó en llegar al otro extremo del pasillo pues le dolía una pierna. Sherlock cogió de una estantería un trozo de madera astillada. No podía ir desarmado. Se apresuró, pero intentando que los zapatos no resonaran contra el suelo.

John sudaba. Estaba agazapado bajo una estantería, agarrando con ambas manos un palo de cricket inservible con el borde irregular. Sherlock estaba a tan solo cinco metros de él, pero también del secuestrador, quien apuntaba a la zona en que se encontraba John con su pistola. Sherlock dedujo lo que había pasado. En un intento de liberar a las rehenes, John había perdido su arma y había tenido que recurrir a ese palo. Maldijo por lo bajo, pero no se amedrentó.

— ¡SAL! ¡Te voy a abrir esa sesera de un disparo, maricón! —exclamó el hombre.

A Sherlock le sonaba de algo. Lo observó atentamente mientras caminaba con sigilo hacia la parte posterior del lugar.

— ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! —repuso John sin perder la posición.

Sherlock pensó que estaba recordando su paso por la guerra. Esa calma acompañada de sudor y tensión sólo podía reflejar su experiencia bélica.

—El puto Sherlock Holmes me arruinó la vida —respondió —. Ya que te voy a matar, qué menos que decírtelo. ¡El muy capullo se burlaba de mi trabajo!

Sherlock entendió. Era el policía que había organizado todo aquello. El que sabía que su relación con Anderson no era buena. El que había trabajado de celador poco después de que amenazaran a Raz.

—Él hacía el suyo —repuso John, inclinándose a un lado, preparado para saltar.

Por su posición, Sherlock dedujo que un paso en falso y la bala le atravesaría limpiamente. Se apresuró.

— ¡No tiene ni puta idea de lo que es trabajar! ¡Se le dará bien adivinar los detalles, pero no sabe lo que es patearse las calles o hacer guardias! ¡Ese es el verdadero trabajo de un poli! Y el muy capullo se las da de genio, dejándonos en ridículo a los demás…

— ¿Y creías que imitando a Moriarty ibas a acabar con él? —John estaba ganando tiempo. Tenía que pensar en algo, rápido.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no tienes ni idea!

En un arranque por terminar con aquello, Sherlock pisó sin querer un papel que crujió y el secuestrador se giró, apuntándole a él.

— ¡Qué cojones…!

Sherlock se echó a un lado y John no entendió qué pasaba hasta que se asomó y vio a Sherlock esquivando por poco la bala. Se lanzó sin pensarlo sobre el hombre y lo derribó con el palo. La pistola rodó, pero el hombre alargó la mano y volvió a apuntar a John. Sherlock le golpeó en la cabeza con el bate y esa vez el hombre se desplomó, inconsciente. Con el pie, apartó la pistola y John la recuperó.

Sherlock soltó el bate y agarró a John, arrastrándolo hacia la salida. Hasta que no estuvieron fuera no dejaron de correr. Kathy seguía en detrás del montón de basura, ayudando a Molly a limpiarse la herida. Cuando los vio, se apresuró a revisarles por si ellos tenían alguna herida.

—Estamos bien —dijo John.

—He llamado a Lestrade, están de camino —añadió Kathy, devolviéndole el móvil.

—Acompáñelas fuera, señorita Barnes —concluyó Sherlock.

Las tres mujeres se marcharon a paso lento. John resopló. Le puso el seguro a la pistola y se la guardó en el pantalón.

—Ha ido de un pelo… Cuando quise sacar a Molly de allí, se me echaron encima. Menos mal que la señora Bence había vuelto con un pedrusco y dejó cao a uno de los hombres. Molly salió corriendo y yo desvié la atención de uno de ellos con la pistola, pero por poco no lo cuento.

Sherlock lo abrazó. No espero ni a que las mujeres se hubiesen perdido de vista. Lo envolvió entre sus brazos y lo apretó contra sí. Durante un momento, cuando oyó el disparo, creyó que le habían dado a él.

—Sherlock… Estoy bien —dijo el médico, devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Ya… Creí que te había perdido —le besó la coronilla y después lo dejó respirar.

—Hay que ver, siempre pensando lo peor —pero John no pudo disimular la sonrisa.

Cogidos de la mano, volvieron a la entrada del vertedero.

Kathy dejó a Molly y a la señora Bence en la ambulancia. Se alejó lo suficiente para tener intimidad y marcó el último número que le había llamado. Tras dos breves pitidos, una voz contestó.

— ¿Y bien? —dijo Mycroft.

—Todo ha ido bien. Tenías razón, Sherlock sabía lo del policía. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es de familia eso de la deducción?

Mycroft se rió suavemente.

—Más o menos. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, sí, tranquilo. Tienes suerte de que seamos amigos desde hace tanto tiempo y no vaya a pedirte un plus de peligrosidad —bromeó, intentando que la sonrisa no se le viera.

—Kat, ten cuidado. Sherlock podría oírte. Y no sabes el mal genio que tiene.

—Ah, me lo puedo imaginar. Tenías razón, es muy interesante, tu hermano. Si no fuera gay ya le habría echado el guante.

—Vamos, ¿y qué haría Mark? ¿Y Suzi? ¿Y Robbie? Creo que tus hijos no se sentirían a gusto con él.

—Mark es mayorcito, lo entendería.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo están ellos?

—A punto de hacer que les agujerearan la cabeza, pero bien.

—Te enviaré el billete de vuelta esta noche.

—Muy bien. Descansa… Y saluda a Howard y a Robert de mi parte.

—Lo haré.

—Ya nos veremos la próxima vez que vengas a Nueva York.

—Claro —y colgó.

Kathy se guardó el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo y después suspiró. Había sido sin duda el encargo más difícil de su vida.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó John a Molly, acercándose a ella en la parte trasera de la ambulancia.

—Bien. Bueno, mal. Acaban de coserme un par de puntos en la frente porque un chalado que andaba detrás de Sherlock me ha secuestrado a mí y a una señora que acaba de perder a su hijo y que venía a identificar su cuerpo en mi laboratorio. No sé, John. Bien, bien no estoy.

El médico se sentó a su lado y sonrió.

—Ya veo. ¿Y cómo estás… de lo nuestro?

Molly se cubrió más con la manta.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Ya te dije que lo he superado. Además, veo que tú y Sherlock sois muy felices juntos —le guió un ojo aunque en el fondo notaba una especie de morbo al imaginarse a sus dos amigos revolcándose desnudos.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta?

—John… No hace falta ser Sherlock Holmes para darse cuenta —rió ella, que sin embargo sólo había aclarado sus dudas momentos antes, cuando había mirado hacia atrás y los había pillado abrazados.

Sherlock y Lestrade mantenían una escueta conversación, interrumpida por algún policía que traía pruebas en bolsitas de plástico. John lo miró y supo que sí, era feliz con él.

—Soy feliz.

—Me alegro.

**Dos meses después.**

John dejó la sartén en el fregadero. Ojalá pudiera decir que la estaba limpiando de algo normal, como el aceite, pero lo cierto era que Sherlock se había puesto a freír un líquido espeso que bien podía ser jugos gástricos mezclados con algún tipo de vino. Terminó de fregar y se limpió las manos. El último caso había estado movidito, pero Sherlock lo había logrado. Cómo no.

—Hablando del rey de Roma —dijo John al verlo entrar en la cocina —, por la puerta asoma.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Te habías dejado la sartén llena de porquería.

—Ah —Sherlock lo abrazó por detrás y lo aplastó contra sí.

Le besó la oreja y le pellizcó la barriga por debajo de la camiseta. John ladeó la cabeza para besarlo. Y estaban en ello cuando el timbre retumbó por todo el piso.

—Espera, voy yo —dijo John, que sabía que Sherlock no se iba a ofrecer de todos modos.

Salió a la puerta de abajo y recogió un paquete de, al parecer, una mensajería extranjera. Subió de nuevo y le enseñó el paquete a Sherlock.

—Mira, de Nueva York —dijo el médico, zarandeándolo —. Seguro que es de la señorita Barnes.

Lo abrió y, en efecto, en su interior había un libro de tapa dura con una portada bastante sencilla: un tintero derramado y una pluma de ganso a su lado cuya punta goteaba una espesa tinta oscura.

—"Tinta y pluma" —leyó John —. Qué bonito título, ¿no? A ver…

Leyó en voz alta las primeras líneas y después pasó a los agradecimientos. Entre todos los colaboradores, buscó sus nombres pero sólo encontró unas iniciales.

—"… Y por último debo agradecer a S.H. y a J.W., por su amabilidad conmigo y la paciencia que demostraron cada minuto y segundo que pasé con ellos. Sois la tinta y la pluma de este relato; sin vosotros, no habría historia."

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, pero a John le hizo ilusión.

—Lo leeré y le enviaré la crítica —bromeó, llevándose el libro al dormitorio.

Sherlock lo siguió, y mientras lo perseguía por el pasillo, le susurró al oído.

—Pero antes quisiera que prestaras atención a otro trabajo que tengo para ti…

—Sherlock…

El detective lo calló con un beso. Ya tendrían tiempo para vivir más aventuras, ahora tenían que dejarse llevar por el amor.

* * *

Bueno, cierro esta historia de Sherlock y John, pero dejo abiertas algunas cosas para poder retomar pronto el fic. Porque pienso hacer continuaciones :)

Ah, este capi se lo voy a dedicar a Cassie porque ha estado ahí apoyándome mucho mientras lo escribía y la verdad es que sin eso quizá no lo hubiese terminado :'D

¡Nos vemos en el próximo fic!

¡Espero que os haya gustado y agradezco todos los reviews que mandáis!

**Sher**.


End file.
